


After the Curtain Call

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel, Asexual Spectrum Castiel, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, DCBB 2016, Dean in Glasses, Discussions of Homophobia, Discussions of sex and sexual acts, Jody Mills/Donna Hanscum - Freeform, M/M, Mary Winchester/ Ellen Harvelle, Sam Winchester/ Eillen Leahy, Sexual/sensual dream, Strong Language, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: When Meg breaks her arm in a car accident, Dean steps up during tech week to fulfill her role, making Cas’s crush for him more awkward, due to them portraying lovers. Behind the scenes, when it’s just props and people, Cas spends even more time with Dean whether it is going over lines and blocking or donning white outfits so others can paint on them for the sake of advertising. Cas doesn’t want to end this show run without at least being friends with Dean, but he can’t help to wish it would be more.  DCBB 2016





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a blast working on this, especially collaborating with the lovely radicalhoodie who produce me some amazing artwork. 
> 
> This work is like a love letter to my freshman year of college and my time in the theater department. We actually did this show and the moment the run was over I changed by DCBB plans and wrote it around this. It was my first time writing for DCBB and it was amazing. 
> 
> A summary of the play scene by scene is will be located at the end of this story once it is finished, but it is written for those with no prior knowledge of the show, The Shape of Things. There are some major spoilers for the play if you are expecting yourself to see it. 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr

After The Curtain Call 

 

Prologue

 

“What’s this,” he picked it up and thumbed through the pages. A few words and phrases popped out to him: Adam, non-stepper, Evelyn Ann Thompson, big dick. 

 

Charlie dropped down in the seat next to him. “The audition packet for the play I’m directing. You  _ are _ auditioning, right?” 

 

“I was considering, but I’m not sure. What’s it about again?” 

 

“It’s a dark comedy. It’s about a group of college students at a midwest college.” 

 

He looked up from the audition packet. “So, basically our lives?” 

 

“Not exactly. Not really at all. Interesting though.” She leaned back in her chair. “Just look through the packet and see what you think. You did a great job in the one acts and I think you’ll do amazing in this one. Just drop by one of the audition days.” 

 

Cas thumbed the pages of the packet. “I’ll see.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Name, gender, year in college, height, address, phone number, email: all of the normal blanks were there. Cas filled them out with ease, but paused when he reached the middle section that had been separated from the others with a box. Comfortable with kissing, partial nudity, and  pantomiming sexual acts. That he wasn’t expecting. The scenes Charlie had picked for the audition hadn’t read like they would have that kind of content, but it felt like it could go there. Still, he wanted to be a part of this production, especially since Charlie was directing. 

 

He left the box blank and skipped to the next portion of the packet asking about previous theater experience and if he wasn’t cast if still wanted to help behind the scenes. 

 

He thought about that box and the X’s he would mark there. He didn't fill it out until he was outside the practice stage doors where auditions were being held. Cas scribbled in three messy X’s and slipped inside. It wouldn’t be bad. He could handle it.The lights were all on as he walked in from backstage left and onto downstage. Charlie beamed from the middle chair in the first row. “Sign in’s on the table.” 

 

He nodded and scrawled his name in the fourth slot. “You expecting anymore people here tonight?” 

 

“Not sure. There was a much bigger turnout than I expected yesterday. I don’t know if we’ll have another big turnout today since there are only four main roles and I’m hoping that isn’t discouraging anyone, but there should at least be one more person. He told me he’d be here yesterday, but he didn’t show. I’m hoping he comes today.” She snapped her gum and handed him a whiteboard with a red four on it. She lifted her tablet up and gestured towards upstage. “Up against the wall and hold the board.” He followed her instructions and she tapped a few photos. “Good to go, Novak. Go sit with the others.” 

 

He sat down and nodded to the guy on his left. He looked up from his phone and nodded back. Cas squinted. “Kevin, right?” 

 

“Yeah, you’re Cas. Nice job in the one-acts dude.” 

 

“Uh, thank you. What are you doing for this production.” 

 

Kevin held up his tablet. “Stage manager. My co-conspirator should be here soon.” Cas made a face. “The assistant manager I’ll be working with. Have you met Garth?”  

 

He frowned and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’ve heard him mentioned by several members of the cast and crew before.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s had to hold back on how much he can help, especially this semester. It’s his last one and all. Still, he’s one of our best managers. I worked with him my freshman year as a house manager and kept working tech because of him. He’s a bit of an oddball, but he grows on you.” Kevin paused. “Kinda like a stray puppy.” 

 

The door from the back thundered open. “Hey everyone. Charlie I am so sorry for cutting it close.” A guy swooped down the stairs and stood next to Charlie. “Anything you need me to do?” 

 

She smiled. “Nope, just sit down with Kevin and enjoy the show.” Charlie clapped her hands. “Okay actors, line up upstage and give me your name and year starting on stage right. I’ll have you run through the lines a couple of times and then we’ll do a bit of improv. Don’t forget your audition packet.” 

 

Cas followed his fellow actors down to the practice stage. There was murmured chatter and the scuff of shoes against the floor before they began. 

 

“Anna Milton, junior.” 

 

“Sarah Blake, freshman.” 

 

“Victor Henriksen, senior.” 

 

“Hannah Johnson, sophomore.” 

 

“Castiel Novak, junior.” 

 

Charlie tapped on her screen and nodded. “Excellent. Okay, Cas and Sarah you’re up first. Everyone else back in the audience. Start from Adam ‘No, I mean, I’m what happens.’” 

 

Cas flipped his script to the second page and scanned until he found the line. He looked over at Sarah who nodded and he turned to Charlie who nodded back at him. He took a deep breath. He could do this. “No, I mean, I’m what happens, I guess. I have to walk over, like I’ve done, and ask that you take a step back. Could you, please? Step back? 

 

Sarah cocked her eyebrow. “And if someone doesn’t? What then?” 

 

He tilted his head. “You’re not going to step back?” 

 

“No...I mean, yes, I probably will, but just for interest’s sake, what would you do?” 

 

He looked down at the ground and crumpled the script in his hands. “I’m...geez, I’m not sure. I’ve never had anyone not step back. I’ve only said it, like, four times, and each time they’ve done it. Step back.” 

 

She grinned. “What if I’m your first? Non-stepper, I mean. Then what?” 

 

“Okay, good,” interjected Charlie. “Thank you Cas and Sarah. Victor, Anna, step on down. Pick up where they left off.”  

 

Cas hopped up the steps and took a seat behind Charlie. So far things were going well. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Charlie had announced at the end of auditions that the cast list would be up on Friday around noon on the bulletin board just outside the practice stage. He rushed down the hallway after his eleven o'clock class finished and just saw Charlie’s red hair as she bounced back into the the theater office. The neon green piece of paper stood out against the dark bulletin board and Cas stopped in front of it: 

 

_ The Shape of Things  _ Cast

 

Actors, please initial by your name to accept your role. By doing so you accept the responsibilities that come with it. If you do not initial by noon on Monday, April 4th your role will be given to someone else. 

 

ADAM SORENSON: Castiel Novak

 

EVELYN ANN THOMPSON: Megan Masters

 

PHILIP: Balthazar Roche

 

JENNY: Anna Milton

 

ENSEMBLE

Hannah Johnson

 

Victor Henriksen

 

Sarah Blake

 

Alfie Johnston

 

Practice will be at  **6:00** on  **Monday, April 4th** . Hope to see you all there!

 

Charlie Bradbury - Director

 

Cas beamed when he saw his name at the top the list. He groped the side of his backpack for a pen and signed his initials with a flourish. And if he was a bit absent minded as he left Thompson Hall, well, it was most certainly from the high of getting a leading role. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

 

_ Four Weeks Later _

 

Cas set a mug of tea down on his desk and stared at his laptop. Finding time to start on his literary analysis was stressful between going to classes, going to work, and then going to four hour practices. This Saturday had been his last free day before tech week began and then on Thursday would be their first performance. His phone chirped and he saw Charlie’s name light up on the screen. He swiped and read the message: 

 

>>IMPORTANT Come to the practice stage @ 8. It’s an emergency. 

 

His phone said it was 7:42. Cas slipped on a pair of shoes and snatched his car keys and stumbled out of his apartment. Emergency meeting or not, he was going to need to catch up on sleep somehow and if that meant catching a few z’s between scenes, no matter how few, that was what was going to happen. 

 

He pulled into a parking spot and trudged to the outside doors to the theater. Once inside, the noise from the street was dampened as he entered the hush of the house. He heard muffled voices as he shuffled past the tech booth to see Charlie’s familiar red head buried in the shoulder of a vaguely familiar man in the front row, his back to Cas. He cleared his throat and both of them looked over at him. Charlie’s eyes were tinged red and the man - wait. Dean Winchester. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

_ Cas pushed open the doors to room 108 in Thompson Hall. He had most of his classes in this building, but on the second floor, not in the basement that also acted as the first floor. The setup of the building was odd. It further confused him when he opened the door and was taken aback by all of the black he was facing. He stepped inside and navigated through the hodge-podge backstage; the brick walls spray painted black and the wooden walls ended long before it reached the ceiling. He came out on stage left in front of rows upon rows of chairs. Groups of people sat clustered and talked with each other animatedly. A few teachers sat in chairs on the stage floor. Three tables set up end to end dominated the tiny stage, laden down with a variety of breakfast foods and beverages.  _

 

_ He had no idea where to sit and was about to find a spot to himself when a brunette perked her head up and motioned for him to come over. “What’s your name?”  _

 

_ He sat down in the chair next to her. “Cas Novak.”  _

 

_ “Meg Masters. Freshman or transfer.”  _

 

_ “Transfer.”  _

 

_ She smiled. “Then welcome to the theater department. We always love new blood.” _

 

_ “We’re about to start if everyone could just quiet down.” The woman smiled as the room hushed. “I am Dr. Berry, but you may call me Billie. I am the head of the communication department and the sponsor of our chapter’s Alpha Psi Omega honor society. Every year we like to put on a breakfast at eight pm, because that’s when theater kids eat breakfast.” Many of the older students laughed. “We also discuss what is up ahead for our theater program in the coming year. I’d like the other members of the faculty to introduce themselves and let us know what you’ll be doing this season.”  _

 

_ The woman to Billie’s right waved. “I’m Dr. Jody Mills and I’ll be directing the fall play.”  _

 

_ The perky blonde next to he beamed. “I’m Donna and I do set and technical design for the productions.”  _

 

_ A man in a trucker hat and suit followed. “I’m Dr. Bobby Singer and I’ll be handling the spring play.”  _

 

_ A man with long greying hair nodded at the crowd. “I’m Cain and I’m in charge of costume design.”  _

 

_ Finally a young redhead spoke. “I’m Charlie Bradbury and I’ll be directing a play in late April for my master’s project.”  _

 

_ Billie nodded to someone off to the side and a tall man stood up and walked to center stage. “I’m Dean Winchester and I’m president of Alpha Psi Omega. I’m glad all of you showed up and I hope you have a great time eating breakfast and catching up with old friends. Audition packets for Jo- Dr. Mills’s play will be on the table on stage left for those who want one. Let the breakfast commence.”  _

 

_ Everyone started to shuffle down the stairs and make some sort of a line to the tables. Meg grabbed Cas by his jacket sleeve. “Come on Cas, let’s go elbow our way to bacon.”  _

 

-o-O-o-

 

Cas remembered him well. He had also been in the fall play and the one-acts. When Cas worked on the spring show he hadn’t seen him, but here he was now. Brilliant actor, and Cas’s only candidate for cuddler and possibly make out with sometimes material. “Um, Charlie texted me, but if you need me to give you some space or something-” 

 

“No.” Charlie raised her forearm and rubbed it across her eyes. “It’s cool. Well not cool. But okay. Just, Meg was in a car accident this afternoon.” 

 

Cas’s shoulders fell. “Is she okay?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s fine. She called me around five to tell me and I’ve had to call so many other people and I know this meeting is pretty last minute. It happened this morning and she’s okay, but she did break her wrist. She says she’s fine, it’s just...she can’t act. She said she could, but I’m not going to put her through that. She’ll have to keep it straight and all of the costume changes would be murder on it. I’m sure the doctor told her she shouldn’t, but you know Meg, she’s stubborn as hell.” She sighed and turned towards Dean. “This here is Dean Winchester, though I’m sure you’ve met. Dean, Cas.” 

 

Cas stuck his hand out. “You do wonderful work.” 

 

He shook his hand. “Thanks. So, did Charlie give you any warning?” 

 

Cas squinted. “Warning?” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and Charlie groaned. “Hey, I just wanted to get him to talk. He doesn’t have to agree.” She ran a hand through her hair and her shoulders dragged. “So, since Meg was our Evelyn we clearly have a problem on our hands.” 

 

“Oh, shit.” 

 

She grimaced. “Yeah, it’s all falling apart isn’t it? Since we don’t have  _ any _ understudies I’m in one giant pickle. So yeah. That’s kinda why Dean is here.” She flailed her hands in his direction. “It’s not ideal, but as long as you’re not offended or awkward I’m going to have him take over.” 

 

Cas leaned back in his chair. That was  _ not _ why he thought Dean was here. For moral support, sure. He thought he had seen him on occasion in the booth during practice or in the audience leaned in next to Charlie, but he could never tell with the lights blinding him. “Um, not to be rude, but why Dean?” 

 

Charlie bit her lip. “Well, he’s been my rock during this whole ordeal. He’s fucking amazing at memorizing lines and I really don’t want to pull someone from ensemble and then throw someone different in ensemble. If you’re cool with it we can talk more about why when the others get here.” 

 

“Oh, are Balthy and Anna coming too?”    
  


“They have to. If you clear this we’ve got a shit ton of work to do.” 

 

Cas glanced back in Dean’s direction. “Why ask for my opinion? You’re the director.” 

 

“I know, but I want you to be comfortable. That’s the most important job for me as the director. Sure I’m gay, but that doesn’t mean everyone is and doing all of those sexually suggestive things with someone as the same gender wasn’t disclosed on the audition packet. You’re my actor first, Cas. I want you to be okay with this. If not, I have someone else I can call who might be able to. I just think Dean’s going to work out in the long run.” 

 

He stared at Dean. “Are you okay with this?” 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck.”Yeah, I wouldn’t have let her tell you if I wasn’t okay with it either.” 

 

Cas nodded. “Okay, it’s fine.” He faced Charlie. “What time are Balthy and Anna coming?” 

 

“I told them eight twenty to give us time to talk.” She pulled out her phone. ”And it’s eight sixteen. So Anna should be here any minute and Balthazar shouldn’t be too far behind. You sure you’re okay with this?” 

 

“It’s fine. I’m comfortable and so is Dean.”

 

There was a heavy clunk as the outside door was opened. “Charlie, what’s going on?” Anna padded down the stairs through the house. “Is everything alright?” She stopped at the trio. “Hello Dean.” 

 

He waved. “Hey Anna. How’s your class going?” 

 

She sighed and dropped into a chair next to him. “Ugh, I didn’t realize grading undergrad speeches would be this tedious. Just putting them into the gradebook alone takes so much time.” 

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, but you get used to it.” 

 

“Charlie, not that I don’t mind hanging out with you, but why the emergency meeting? Is it something about tomorrow’s run through?” 

 

“Yeah, when Balthazar gets here we’ll need to start. We’re going to be on a time crunch here on out.” 

 

“Hello you lot.” The smattering of feet rushing down steps followed along with the smell of fragrant cologne. “Charlie, what’s happened to get us all together? And without our leading lady too?” Balthazar sat down and crossed his legs. 

 

“Well, this afternoon Meg called to tell me she was in a car accident.” 

 

Anna cringed. “Is she okay?” 

 

“Yes, but she broke her wrist, so she won’t be able to perform.” 

 

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. “Well, if she isn’t, who is?” Charlie gripped the sides of her chair. “It wouldn’t happen to be Freckles over here now wouldn’t it?” 

 

“Actually, Dean  _ is _ going to be playing Evelyn, well Evett now.” Charlie pulled out a thick binder. “Which means we have quite a bit to go over in the script.” 

 

“Hold up, wait a moment.” Balthazar unwound himself and leaned forward. “Evelyn is such a bitch at the end, is that really how you want a same-sex couple to be seen as? Because you know the Bible thumpers are going to twist it to say a gay couple can never work. Fuck, they’ll probably think Adam snogging Jenny is the most fucking normal thing going on. Claim that he’s ‘saving’ himself from sin.” 

 

Charlie pursed her lips. Her fingers scratched at the edges of the script. “I’ve thought about it. Not every couple ends in domestic bliss, including same-sex couples. I know gender swapping Evelyn will change the meaning for some people, but...I have plans to change part of the script. Not just beyond changing pronouns. I don’t want to change the ending, but that is one of my worries too, Balth. I don’t want people coming and thinking this is some anti-LGBT propaganda, but I’m running out of time and resources. Dean is one of the best actors I know and can work his way around a script. Hell, if he had the legs for it I’d have him do the production in drag just to avoid the bullshit people are going to spew. They’d probably be more accepting of that if no one tells them that Dean’s actually a dude. But I won’t. Honestly, I’m planning on implying that Evett actually isn’t queer in any way. That he’s even more of a douche bag then you can possibly imagine. I won’t outright say it, but the implication would be there. Nothing hurts more then thinking someone’s gay when they’re not. And it wouldn’t be too far out of character. Evelyn would do anything, and has done anything, for the sake of art.”

 

“Well you've certainly thought this through.” 

 

Anna brushed a stray piece of hair back and her foot tapped against the floor. “It will help we’re on a college campus, right?” 

 

Charlie sighed. “Maybe. Probably not. College students tend to be more opened minded, but this is still Kansas. Some of the adults coming might be more opened minded than some of the students. It’s going to be shaky anyway. It was anyway from the beginning. As long as we perform well with all we've got that's the best we can give them.” 

 

Balthazar cocked his head towards Castiel. “So what does Blue Eyes make of all of this? He’ll be the one macking on Freckles.”

 

Cas crossed his arms. “I’ve already consented. Both Charlie and Dean were quite polite and considerate.” 

 

“I’m not saying they were, but what if you hadn’t agreed to Dean stepping up?” 

 

“I would have pulled Hannah up from ensemble, but I wanted to avoid that. She already knows all her cues and all of the scene changes. It would have been a bitch to not only get her ready for the show as the new Evelyn, but to also train someone else for the ensemble on top of that. I’ve already got so many headaches from this change of plans. I’m just trying to minimize as many of the upsets as possible.” 

 

Balthazar nodded. “I know, sweetheart. This week is going to fuck us all.” 

 

“Yeah, it will. So,” Charlie opened her binder up and pulled out four packets. “I ran edits. It’s not a lot, but it’s different. The rest of the play you should all, except for Dean, be able to perform like you would any practice. For tonight, we’re just going to do a read through and as much blocking as we can do on this tiny ass stage. Tomorrow we’ll be back in the Gamble Theater blocking the fuck out of all the scenes with Evett. Tomorrow’s practice is going to run late, and I’m sorry for that, but I want you guys to be able to have a show you’re proud of.” 

 

Anna placed a hand over Charlie’s. ‘We want you to be proud of it too.” 

 

“We can do this,” added Castiel. 

 

Charlie smiled. “Alright then, let’s get started.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

_ Castiel stood in the wings, crowded amongst several chairs, a china cabinet, and other actors. Dean, Benny, and Anna were on stage, the scene growing intense. The performance would be over soon and while the Thursday actors rushed off stage to change back into their street clothes, Cas’s fellow actors would cover the scene change into the next performance. Everything had gone smoothly during Wednesday’s rehearsal, finally allowing the actors from different one-acts to mingle as well as to see their peers perform. Thursday night, or comedy night as Cas had dubbed it, was peachy. Beyond squeezing around massive props backstage and actors in the small practice stage nothing was even a minor inconvenience. The stage went to blackout and the actors exited stage right, while the change crew waited for the stage lights to come up and the change music to begin. Once they received their cue they bustled out onto the stage and moved props for the next act. When finished, they exited from the backstage doors and into the lobby of Thompson Hall. Cas could hear groups chattering as they waited for their time in the practice stage. The makeshift men’s dressing room was across the way in Jody’s office. The door was open and he could see other actors pulling off their costumes and slipping into their street clothes. Dean stepped out in dark-washed jeans and a black tee shirt. He strolled past Cas and waved at him before he walked over and joined a conversation with Charlie. Cas waved back with a smile and noticed Meg waving at him as she came over. “Hey Clarence, Hannah has cupcakes in the dressing room.” She licked chocolate frosting from her fingers. “You want one?”  _

 

_ Cas shook his head and angled to catch a glimpse of Dean. “No thank you.”  _

 

_ She raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction he was staring at. “Winchester, eh? Nice pick, Clarence.”  _

 

_ He blushed. “Meg, I-”  _

 

_ “You don’t have to explain anything to me. See you tomorrow.” She left and Cas groaned.  _

  
  
  
  


_ The next day wasn’t any better. Cas trailed his fingers across the hem of his not-a-dress and also not-a-toga and let his shield tangle from his fingertips. “You almost ready Clarence?”  Meg leaned against the APO bulletin board in a black chiton, hair slightly curled with a golden laurel wreath nestled in. “And might I add you look good in a dress.”  _

 

_ Cas poked her with his sword. “You know it’s not a dress.”  _

 

_ “I know, but it gets you riled up. Have you seen Victor? Lisa is adding all kinds of blue squiggles on him. It’s coming together much better than I would have anticipated it would.”  _

 

_ Cas looked behind his shoulder and saw Lisa wield a paintbrush as she drew soft waves across Victor’s bare chest. Hannah come up from the side and rest her arms on his shoulder. “Are my snakes okay?”  _

 

_ Meg reached up and pushed the spray painted plastic snakes around so the would show better above her hair. “I think that’s better. Don’t turn me to stone now.”  _

 

_ She laughed. “No, only Cas has to look out for that.Though I’m sure some revenge is in order.”  _

 

_ Sarah stuck her head out of the door to backstage. “Come on, you’re almost up.”  _

 

_ “Hey Victor, we’ve got to go. Someone get Hester too,” said Meg.  _

 

_ Cas stepped into backstage and he could hear the actors before them. Dean leaned against the back wall talking to Charlie in a low voice. He stared as Dean held back his laughter at something Charlie had said. “Hey Cas, focus,” said Victor.  _

 

_ He blushed. “Sorry.”  _

 

_ Victor clapped him on the back. “It’s alright man. You’ll see them after strike. The after party is at their apartment.”  _

 

_ The audience applauded and the scene change music played.  _

  
  


-o-O-o-

 

>>Charlie: Practice is bumped up from 5 to 4. Don’t be late! 

 

Cas ducked through the back entrance of the Edlund and headed towards the men’s dressing room. Both the men and the women’s doors were open and chatter and music filtered out the door. Cas stepped inside and was bombarded with hair spray. “Oops, sorry Cas.” Lisa shook the can of hairspray and used her hand to shield Adam’s face. 

 

“It’s all right. How are you Adam?” 

 

“Alabaster.” He gestured to his paint covered body and wiggled in the seat. “And wishing I wasn't wearing a thong right now. I really want to know where Gilda found a dude’s thong.” 

 

“Well as long as your ‘grapes’ are covered it can't be all that bad.” 

 

Aaron snorted. “We need to get you hammered. And then find you a thong. You’ll be singing a different tune.” 

 

Cas smiled. “Perhaps.” He walked over to his part of the counter and placed his bag in his cubby hole. 

 

“Hey Cas.” 

 

He turned to his right and Dean perched on top of the counter with his script in his lap. “No costume?” 

 

Dean looked down at his clothes and shrugged. “Charlie and Gilda are still out clothes searching with Cain. Obviously none of Meg’s clothes will fit me.” 

 

“I don’t think you could fit into Meg’s leather pants.”  

 

Dean leaned forward. “Leather, huh? You think Charlie's going to find any that will fit me?” 

 

“I, uh.” 

 

He laughed and his script fell off his lap. “Shit Cas. Charlie couldn't persuaded me into a pair.” 

 

He blinked and backed into the clothing rack. “Yes, uh, well I need to go get changed.” 

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I've got lines to memorize.”

 

Cas turned and pulled his outfit off the rack and scurried to the bathroom. He could have shut the door to the dressing room and changed, but it was hotter than hell with the vanity lights on and he showed up late. He pulled his street clothes off and slipped on a pair of baggy trousers and a loose polo. He forwent his shoes and shuffled back out into the dressing room. He threw his clothes into his cubby hole and pulled out his stage makeup kit. He picked up a makeup sponge and set to work. Foundation. Blush. Powder. Eyeliner. “Fuck.” Cas scooted his chair closer to the mirror and lowered the pencil. His eyelashes fluttered. “Fuck.” 

 

“Need a hand?” 

 

The pencil skidded across Cas’s skin and left a dark trail. “Dammit.” 

 

Dean threw his script on the counter and scooted down towards Cas. “Sorry. You want me to get your eyeliner?” 

 

Cas leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Yeah.” 

 

Dean hopped off the counter and pulled a chair over. He sat down and grabbed a makeup wipe. “You know,” he put the wipe to Cas’s face and he flinched at the wet, cold sensation. “Everyone sucks at liner. If that will make you feel better.” 

 

“Not particularly.” 

 

Dean threw the wipe on the counter and picked up the liner. “To each their own. Close your eyes.” Cas closed his eyes and Dean’s warm hand settled against his cheek. “It took me forever to figure out how to do eyeliner. This chick in my high school, her name was Rhonda, she was fucking amazing at stage makeup. I learned most of what I know from her.” Cas felt the eye liner drag against his eyelid, catching on the thin skin. “By the time I graduated I could do my makeup almost as well as the cheerleaders.” He switched eyes. “Charlie was surprised by that our first year.” 

 

“Are you close friends with Charlie?” 

 

“Yeah. We met in our Speech Comm. class and haven't stopped talking since. Although everything the last month has been about this play. She's impressed by you, you know.” 

 

“By me?” 

 

“Open your eyes.” Cas slowly opened his eyes and stared at Dean. “Yeah. She figured you would be able to handle the emotional weight this play takes, but you've been knocking it out of the park. I have to say from the practices I’ve seen she's not wrong.” 

 

Cas fidgeted in his chair, so that was Dean he saw in the audience. “You've been to practice?” 

 

“Yeah. Sometimes Charlie wanted a second opinion. Now, can you do your mascara yourself or do you want me to do it?” 

 

Cas reached into his box and pulled out the blue tube. “I can do it. Thank you, Dean” 

 

He beamed and picked up his script. “No problem.” 

 

Cas unscrewed the mascara and lifted it to his eyelashes, fluttering them to coat them with sticky black. He could hear Balthazar chatting with Alfie behind him, smell the talcum from the foundation and the flower sweet scent of hairspray. He grabbed a bottle of hair gel and squeezed out a quarter sized dollop onto his fingers and began to cake it in his hair, careful to keep the part in his hair. 

 

The speaker crackled. “Attention cast and crew, y’all are meeting in the green room in ten minutes.” 

 

Gilda popped her head into the dressing room. “Has anyone seen Donna?” 

 

“No,” the room chorused. 

 

“Dammit.” Gilda ducked back out of the room. 

 

Castiel finished and screwed the mascara back together. He snagged his chapstick and glided over a quick coat, smacking his lips together to spread the wax. He packed his makeup away and stored it in his cubby hole. Snagging his shoes on the way out he hopped across the polished cement flooring to the green room. The door was open and already most of the cast was inside. Anna tilted her head. “Cas, where’s your belly?” 

 

He patted his midsection and groaned. “Shit. It’s still in the dressing room.” 

 

“I’ve got it.” Dean stepped up from behind and handed Cas the rounded pillow with strips of fabric hanging off. 

 

He untucked his shirt and stuffed the pillow between his trousers and his abdomen and velcroed it in the back. When he tucked his shirt he had just the outline of a paunch. He ducked out of the green room to snatch his glasses off the props table and slid them on. He slipped into the green room and sat on a loveseat next to Hannah. “I feel slimy.” 

 

“You’re not supposed to be slimy. I’m supposed to be slimy.” Balthazar dropped his sunglasses down to his face. “And a fair bit douchey too, might I add.” 

 

Anna shook her curled hair. “Lord knows you were made for the part.” 

 

“Now, now Anna you know that’s not true.” 

 

Charlie entered with a legal pad in hand. “Balthazar, get off the arm of the chair.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

A few titters ambled through the group. “Yes, well, I have notes from last practice.  Ensemble, you’ll need to be a bit quicker on transition two. And Hannah be careful when you take the camera out on transition three. Cas make sure you face stage right at the end of scene four so your face gets picked up by the camera. Anna good job on the speech. Balthazar, a little less swagger.” She dropped the legal pad down on the low table. “So, this is tech week and as you can all tell our Evelyn is missing. Meg was in a car accident on Saturday, and while she’s okay, she did break her arm, so she can no longer act. Dean has stepped up to take on her role.” He awkwardly waved at the ensemble. “So practice will be running slow and we’ll probably have to run it twice. Please bear with us and give us the respect we give you. I’ll be working with him outside of scheduled practices, so we won't run over too much for the other practices. Let's give this show all we got and make every practice count. We’re going to be starting in five minutes, so make sure you're in places.” Charlie picked up her pad and rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know this was last minute, but you better be in makeup tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, doll face or the muscle. No need to tell me twice, Red. Get on out there and direct.” 

 

She slapped him with the legal pad and had a cheeky grin on her face. “See you guys in five.” 

 

“I thought you weren’t doing anything this semester, Winchester,” said Victor. 

 

Dean shrugged. “Plans change. If it was anyone but Charlie I would have weighed the pros and cons, but she’s the Chewie to my Han Solo and I can’t let her down.” 

 

“Um,” Cas licked his lips. “Dean are you planning on doing everything in the script tonight.” 

 

“Yeah.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Actually Charlie said we’re skipping scene four tonight and we’ll work on it tomorrow. She also said to just high-five for all the kissing now.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Balthazar leaned on Cas’s shoulder. “Trouble in paradise already?” 

 

Hannah gave him a pointed look. “Don’t be a dick, Balthy.” 

 

“I’m not trying to be. Just attempting to lighten the mood is all.” 

 

The door to the stage opened and Garth stuck his head out. “I need Dean, Cas, and Aaron in the wings right now.” 

 

Dean looked at Cas. “You ready?” 

 

He stood up from the couch. “As I’ll ever be.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Castiel couldn’t remember another time when he felt so discouraged. He slumped into the dressing room and ripped his shirt off with abandon. His pants slipped to the floor and he wished he didn’t have to put on anymore clothes. Exhausted didn’t even cover it. Dean came into the dressing room and dropped onto a chair. “Sorry about out there. I promise I’ll be ready by show night.” 

 

“Dean, don’t apologize for what you can’t change.” 

 

“But I can. I’ll get better.” 

 

Cas sighed and pulled his clothes out of his cubby hole. “I know you will. Please don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

 

Victor scoffed. “I don’t think you know Winchester all that well.” 

 

Balthazar shrugged. “Not really a part of his code.” 

 

Dean glared. “Did I say you were a part of this conversation?”

 

Both turned to their respective corners and didn’t say anything. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You know what. It’s late. We’re all tired and stressing over it won’t help. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He walked out the door and Cas’s shoulders dropped. One day down, three more to go.  

 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

 

_ Castiel sat on a thick, blue sofa, solo cup in one hand, as Alfie regaled him the joys and pitfalls of working as a secretary in the Admissions office. He tried to keep his expressions neutral or at least story specific appropriate so as not to give away the fact he was watching the commotion taking place in the kitchen. Dean Winchester was at the center of it all. He balanced a tray of shot glasses on his hand and gave a heavy wink to Benny before ambling out into the living room. “Ho, ho, ho! Who wants shots?”  _

 

_ Several crew members milled around him picking up a tiny glass and Charlie gave him a kiss on the cheek for his troubles. Dean laughed and clinked his shot glass with hers before knocking it back with a wince and a laugh. The stereo turned from a fast pace remix to a slow original Christmas song. Dean perked up and maneuvered through the crowd to turn up the volume. “I tried to tell him he needed to go to the Registrar, but he was having none of that.”  _

 

_ “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas.”  _

 

_ “So then I had to grab Naomi to explain to this guy that we don't take care of payment fees for the semester.”  _

 

_ “Each like the one I used to know.”  _

 

_ Cas swirled the contents of his cup around and around. “Did he ever just accept what you were saying?”  _

 

_ “Where the treetops glisten…”  _

 

_ “Yes, and what a relief it was. End of the semester is a busy time for us.”  _

 

_ “And children listen...”  _

 

_ “I’m sure it is.”  _

 

_ “To hear, sleigh bells in the snow.”  _

 

_ Alfie stood up and stretched. “I'm gonna go get a refill. You want anything?”  _

 

_ Dean.  _

 

_ “No.” Alfie stepped his way over Meg and Balthazar towards the kitchen.  _

 

_ “Dude!” Dean grinned and ruffled Aaron’s hair. “I proclaim your sweater the absolute worst. I mean, mine is  _ terrible _ ,” he gestured to the green monstrosity that was emblazoned with a smashed face reindeer. “But yours. How long have you had that, Bass?”  _

 

_ Aaron pulled down the sweater and frowned at it. “I got it five years ago, but man I think even then it had seen better days.” The blue sweater was bedecked with a limp menorah surrounded by tired looking dreidels. “I think it was someone’s attempt to throw something non-Christian into the mix. Regardless, it was probably fine fifteen years ago, but age has not been kind to it.”  _

 

_ Dean nodded solemnly. “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’. “Maybe you’ll get a new one? One that hasn’t lost a fight with the dryer.”  _

 

_ Castiel drank his eggnog and shifted on the couch. Alfie sat back down beside him, a smear of red on his cheek. “You will not believe who kissed me under the mistletoe: Hannah.”  _

 

_ “I didn’t know there was any mistletoe.”  _

 

_ Alfie grinned. “It’s right under the kitchen doorway. I think someone just found it and put it up.”  _

 

_ Dean bumped into Kevin and wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up into a hug. “You’re my favorite assistant manager and I wanted you to know that.”  _

 

_ “Dean, how much have you had to drink?”  _

 

_ Cas turned his head back to Alfie’s latest conversation, but lingered just a moment longer on the idea of Dean giving him a hug. Meg fell in his lap with a smile. “Hey Clarence, how’s it going?”  _

 

_ He smiled and sat his cup on the coffee table. “Well. You seem jovial.”  _

 

_ She shook her cup. “I’ve got all kinds of jovial in this cup.” Meg took a sip and stared across to Dean. “Still checking out Freckles I see?”  _

 

_ “Meg!”  _

 

_ Alfie scooted over on the couch to make room for Meg, but she didn’t slide off Cas’s lap. “You did a good job tonight.”  _

 

_ “Thanks.” She kissed Cas on the cheek and ruffled his hair. “I think we were great.”  _

 

_ He lightly pushed her into the empty spot Alfie had made. “It went well I think. And I am  _ not _ checking out Dean.”  _

 

_ Meg smirked and bumped him with her shoulder. “Sure Clarence, sure.”  _

 

-o-O-o-

 

>>Dean: Hey, I’m running lines in the theater office if you want to join me. 

 

Cas could hear laughter as it echoed from around the corner. He turned and the door to the theater office was open, but he could see no one. “Hello?” 

 

Kevin rolled into his line of sight on a computer chair. “Hey Cas! Come on in.” 

 

He stepped inside and Dean and Meg were sitting on a sagging orange couch, scripts in hand. “Nice of you to join us, Clarence.” 

 

He dropped his bag by Kevin’s desk and sat down on the low table across from the couch. “I didn't realize there would be other people here.” 

 

Dean looked away from his script and pushed his glasses up. “We all hang out here. Jody is pretty cool about it. 

 

“I was never made aware of that.” 

 

“Well fuck Cas, that’s not very hospitable of us. I’m used to everyone our age already knowing. I forgot you’re a transfer.” 

 

“That’s alright. We haven’t really interacted before now. I can’t expect you to remember everything.” 

 

“And that is also a damn shame. You were at the cast party in December, right?” 

 

“Yes, but I spent most of it on your couch talking to Alfie. Meg literally dropped by later.” 

 

Dean nodded. “I’m telling ya, damn shame. You could have been in the kitchen with us. Benny worked at a bar last summer and he makes the best drinks. We were giving them tacky festive names and everything. You were at the one-acts too. You don’t have to be a stranger.” 

 

He fumbled with his script. “I’m not one for joining conversations.”

 

Meg clapped him on the back. “You’re fine once you’re a part of them. I pulled him in at breakfast back in August and he hasn’t gotten rid of me since. I’m not sure if it’s because he’s being polite or if he’s gotten used to my particular brand of snark.”  

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “It’s more of the latter. I’ve appreciated having your friendship.” 

 

“Well hey, you’ve got all the time now to hang with us. Except for Kevin,” said Dean. 

 

Kevin looked up from his laptop.”This play isn’t going to sell itself. Someone has to get the word out.” 

 

“I was thinking more of the eighteen hours you’ve been rocking on top of being stage manager, and working. You’ve got a heavy workload.” 

 

Kevin shrugged. “It’s not bad.” 

 

Meg tapped Dean on the shoulder. “Hello, aren’t we running lines?” 

 

Dean leaned back in the couch. “Yeah, you ready Cas?” 

 

Cas flipped through the pages of his script. “Sure, are we starting in act one?” 

 

“From the top.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Dean’s phone began to beep and he groaned. “I’ve got to go Cas. My office hours are starting and then afterwards I’ve got to teach a class. I’ll see you at practice.” He shucked his backpack on and shoved his script in his pocket. “Bye Meg. Bye Kevin.” 

 

Meg flopped down on the couch and waved in his general direction. Kevin looked up from the laptop and nodded. Dean rolled his eyes, but winked towards Cas before he hurried out the door. Meg turned to face Cas and grinned. “So you and Winchester, huh?” 

 

Cas fiddled with the edges of his script. “Don’t you have a class?” 

 

She popped the piece of gum she put in earlier with a loud crack. “Nope, my Mondays are free in the afternoons. It’s Tuesdays and Thursdays that are a royal pain in my ass.” 

 

He squirmed. “Meg, I was trying to get you to leave.” 

 

Meg stretched her legs out and rested her cast on the arm of the couch. “I know Clarence. But I’d like to know if you’ve gotten any farther with Winchester. You’re going to be getting pretty cozy with him the next couple of days. Did you already block out scene four yet?” 

 

Cas shoved his script in his bag. Scene four. There was no mistake in which act she was referring to. Act two was just one giant clusterfuck of emotions in scene four. Act one, however, had a bit more - personal touch. Scene four: the bedroom scene. Where Evelyn- Evett and Adam clearly just came out of the throes of something passionate. Deep kisses, handsy, only in their underwear, well Meg had worn a nightie to keep it “modest,” but it had taken Cas some getting used to when they had first started blocking together. Meg and Charlie had been great about working with him and by the end of the week Meg had him laughing with something new when she was supposed to whisper something in his ear. 

 

But now he would have to do all those scenes with Dean. Kiss him. Hold him.  “No. I think Charlie is having us come in early to do that. She wants to make sure I’m comfortable. I don’t mind, it can just be a little unnerving in the beginning. We’ll have the blocking down in no time.” 

 

“Whatever you say Clarence.” 

 

Cas slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I should get going. I’ve got a class soon. I’ll see you later at practice.” 

 

-o-O- o-

Cas pulled on the heavy back doors to the Edlund and was met with a rush of cool air. It was eerie with so few people here, only an echo of someone’s voice filtered through the hallway. He dropped his bag off in the dressing room and went across the hall through the green room and the sound lock to the stage. Dean was already sitting on the bed, muttering lines under his breath. As he made his way past the curtains he saw Charlie cross legged on the floor, her eyes scanning over her iPad. She looked up and smiled. “Hey Cas. You ready?” 

 

“Just one moment. I should probably take my shoes off. Cain would kill me if I got these sheets dirty.” He kicked his shoes off and placed them where he normally put his shoes during this scene. 

  
Dean threw his script on the stage and snuggled under the blankets on the left side. “I’m set Bradbury.” Cas climbed in on the right side and settled under the plush comforter. He could feel Dean’s body heat in the full size bed, so much different then Meg’s was. Dean rolled over so he was facing Cas, his head propped up on his arm. “Just relax and you’ll do fine.” 

 

“Hey Winchester, you know you can’t do that, face to the audience.” Charlie approached the bed and she sat down on the edge. “So at the very beginning before the lights come up the audience will obviously be able to still see you, so that means the moment you’re on stage you’ll be acting. This scene change takes some time to set up, so you’ve got make it cute. Once you get on playfully lead each other to bed. Throw in some flirty looks and sexy bedroom eyes. It’s obvious that previous to this scene there was some kind sex happening. Kiss, make out, fondle, whatever. 

 

Now Dean, once the lights are up Cas is going to be out of breath, best orgasam of his life. You’ll be all adorable and reassuring to him before you segue into the performance artist story. Since this scene ends with the beginnings of a blow job either you’ll have to be cuddling with Cas or you can lay next to him on the headboard, but a bit downstage. We’ll probably run it a few times with each blocking choice just so I can figure out which one looks better. Let’s start with the entrance.” Charlie followed them as they walked off towards the wings. “Okay, why don’t we start with Dean leading, a bit flirty in stance, and Cas following.” 

 

“Should I grab Cas’s hand?” 

 

Charlie turned towards Cas. “That sound okay?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Okay, Dean will grab your hand. Then Cas, do you want to be the one on the bed first or do you Dean?” 

 

“I think Evett should go first. He’s kind of led Adam this whole time, so it would fit he leads him to bed.” 

 

Charlie jotted notes in her script. “That good Cas?” 

 

“Yeah, I think Adam should be the one to lean in and go for the kiss first. He’s pretty eager about Evett. Something sweet and tender. Wrap his arms around Evett’s waist.” 

 

“And then I can take that one step further and place my hand lower on his back. Maybe pull him down on the bed,” added Dean. 

 

“I can pull the blanket over us.” 

 

“Maybe a few neck kisses, Adam? You kind of worship Evett.” Charlie placed her pencil behind her ear. “It sounds good. You want to practice?” 

 

“Sure. Let’s get in places.” Dean walked off into the wings and Cas followed. 

 

“And go,” cued Charlie from center stage. Dean turned towards Cas and walked backwards on to the stage. “Okay, now go for the hand grab.” He slipped his fingers between Cas’s and led him to the bed. “Now get on the bed. It’s okay if that doesn’t look particularly sexy.” Cas now leaned over Dean. “You can lean in now Adam. Go for the kiss if you’re comfortable. A peck is fine.” 

 

Cas stared down at Dean. “You cool with that.” 

 

He grinned. “Go right on ahead.” 

 

He leaned in brushed his lips over Dean. “Okay, Evett if you want go and pull Adam down. Maybe a few neck kisses on the way.” Dean nodded and slowly pulled Cas on top of him and brushed a few lingering kiss up his neck. Cas looked over and saw Charlie nodding and taking notes. “Good. We’ll run it again and then block the end of the scene with the blow job. Go back to places.” 

 

Cas and Dean rolled off the bed and stumbled to the wings. “That okay, Cas?” 

 

He nodded. “Yeah. Let’s run it again.”  

 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

_ Cas nuzzled his nose under Dean’s jaw as his hand traveled down Dean’s arm. Water from the shower head pattered against Dean’s chest and clung to Cas’s eyelashes. He let his fingers slip down Dean’s belly and lower and lower until he felt the warmth growing there. Cas let his fingers linger for just a moment before he tightened his grip and began to move his hand. Dean moaned in his ear and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Cas let his left hand rest on Dean’s hip and pulled him close; his cock pressing against Dean’s ass. Dean tried to angle himself so that he could kiss Cas deeper, but he held him in place and kept moving his hand. The water was warm and the steam enveloped them in the small shower. Every little noise Dean made drove Cas a little wilder. Just a bit longer- _

 

Cas woke up, confused by what his dream portrayed. He barely knew Dean. Sure he had been in the same room as him and interacted with the same people, and talked on occasion, but that hardly meant they would know each other. And sure Cas thought he would be great at cuddling, but not this. Never this. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he didn’t want to take it back. The idea wrapped around his mind and felt cozy there. 

 

He tapped his phone and it displayed the time. 6:52. Cas pushed his comforter off and rolled out of bed. He could deal with this later. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Cas stepped into the theater office and smiled as he dropped his bag down. Benny and Victor were eating lunch on the couch while Kevin typed away. “Hello.” 

 

Kevin twirled in his chair to face the other way. “Hey Cas, nice to see a friendly face.” 

 

“What are we then,” asked Benny with a crooked smile. 

 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I see you guys all the time. Cas is still pretty new.” 

 

“I’ve been here for almost a whole school year now.” 

 

“But you didn’t start until theater here until early November, so that completely knocks out the first three months. That’s over half a semester.” He clicked a button and the printer started. “By the way, Charlie was super relieved by the way practice came out yesterday.” 

 

Cas sat down across from Benny and Victor and pulled out his lunch. “Really? I thought we could use a bit more work on blocking. Plus, Dean doesn’t even have his wardrobe yet, so he really hasn’t gotten to practice the transitions.” 

 

Victor slapped him on the back. “No, it was good. If it was anyone but Winchester right now Charlie would be three kinds of pissed and one mishap away from canceling the show.” 

 

“Everyone keeps saying that Dean is the best for this role. I don’t mind him, but won’t that reflect badly on us that we changed the script so much.” Cas paused as he pulled the wax paper away from his sandwich. “Was it really going to be that hard to find a woman to replace the role?” 

 

Benny pushed his fries to the side and leaned across the coffee table. “Dean is seriously one of the best actors we have. Sure someone like Bela could have done it, but she graduated two years ago. Dean’s something else. Plus, it probably helps that him and Charlie are as thick as thieves and he would hate to let her down. About the other thing, only time will tell if casting a guy is the right decision.” 

 

“Which shouldn’t be something you should be worrying about. You don’t need that extra stress,” said Victor. 

 

Kevin stapled some papers and set them to the side. “I can guarantee you do not know the stress levels Charlie is going through right now. I’ve gotten some vicariously through her and it has been a nightmare. The sooner this is over and she can stay snuggled up with Gilda in their bed, the better. Just trying to get new programs reprinted alone has been a hassle. And normally we don’t have a play this late in the year either. Trying to find people now when finals are so close has been a nightmare. Charlie considered asking Hannah or Sarah to step up, but then she would have to train someone to replace them in the ensemble. That would mean two people she would have to be dealing with. And with these crazy transitions it’s been difficult to get them down and these guys have been doing them for weeks.” 

 

“I just hope everything goes well.” Cas sighed and started eating his sandwich. 

 

“Look, it will get better. Last night wasn’t so bad and Dean and Meg have been working non stop to get him ready for Thursday. They’ll be at the Edlund today to work on his blocking for his other scenes,” said Victor. 

 

“Kevin I could kiss you right now.” Charlie stepped into the theater office and sat down on the edge of his desk. 

 

Kevin’s eyebrows rose and he flit his eyes to her and then to the group. “Everything okay?” 

 

She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him close. “I finally fucking finished getting Dean’s wardrobe.” 

 

“Then why would you want to kiss me?” 

 

“Because you are the greatest student employee ever.” She ruffled his hair and he batted her hands away. “Seriously, thank you for putting up with my shit. I know getting the programs reprinted was a total nightmare, but you’ve just been trucking along doing all this work for the department and for the play because it is part of the department and-” 

 

Kevin placed his hands on her shoulders. “Charlie, calm down.” 

 

She nodded and stole some of Benny’s fries. “Okay. Wow, that was a trip. Normally it’s me trying to get you to calm down after a twenty four hour study session during dead week.” 

 

“Well then think of it as a repayment for keeping me sane during dead week.” 

 

“Cher, you could have just asked if you wanted my fries.” Benny pulled the basket away from her and instead handed her the other half of his sandwich. “Besides this will be better for you.” 

 

Charlie shook her head. “I can’t take your lunch.” 

 

Cas sat his sandwich down. “Charlie, what did you have for breakfast.” 

 

“Um.” She started to rub her upper arm and didn’t make eye contact with anyone. “Coffee. I think Gilda put some toast in front of me, but I don’t know if I ate it.” 

 

Benny shook the sandwich in front of her face. “Take it.” 

 

Jody rolled her office chair into the doorway. “Charlie, take it before I start to mother you.” 

 

“How long have you been in there,” asked Cas. 

 

“Long before you showed up. I don’t have a class until one.” She turned to face Charlie. “And you will take that sandwich. There’s some apples in the fridge in the corner. Donna might have something else too.” 

 

Charlie grabbed the sandwich and bit off a corner. “Thanks Benny.” 

 

“No problem, just remember to take care of yourself.” 

 

“Have you really been that stressed out,” asked Cas. 

 

“Sort of.” She made a face and opened up the sandwich to pull the pickles off. “But now that we’ve got Dean’s wardrobe settled, the programs reprinted, the reporters scheduled to come tomorrow, and all the supplies needed for the painting in the Oval it’s all finally settling down. As long as practice goes well tonight we still might make this yet.” 

 

“We’re here for you,” added Victor. 

 

“Thanks. You guys have been great. Did any of you watch last night’s episode of Dr. Sexy? Gilda recorded it, but Dean and I haven’t gotten to watch it yet.” 

 

Cas let their conversation keep his mind occupied so he doesn’t think about his dream from earlier in the morning. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

By the time Cas arrived at the Edlund he could hear music coming out of the dressing rooms. Sarah and Alfie were talking out in the hallway and he watched as Gilda’s long skirt disappeared around the corner. He entered the dressing room as a new song was queued up. Dean swayed his hips to the beat as he pulled hangers off the costume rack. He turned around and smiled when he saw Cas. “Hey, how are you doing?” 

 

Dean’s energy was infectious and he smiled back. “Good. You’re chipper.” 

 

He held up the hangers and shook them. “Charlie got my wardrobe finally.” Dean set them down on the counter and began to strip. “I knew there were a lot of costume changes, but wow. There are so many pieces Cain has them all labeled by character and scene out there on that huge rack.” 

 

Cas pulled his first costume off the rack and held it up with his fingers while he opened his cubby hole. “Yes, it’s all a fairly organized manner. Though it’s not so much after a run through.” 

 

Dean pulled a tee shirt over his head. “Well, yeah. We have a new costume for every scene and you’re in every scene. Plus, we don’t have a lot of time either. I’ve watched you guys all do the scene changes the last couple of practices, but doing them for the first time tonight is going to be intense.” 

 

“Oh like you can’t handle it Winchester,” said Balthazar. He leaned closer to the mirror as he applied his mascara. 

 

Dean winked. “You know I can.” 

 

Cas grinned as they passed witty banter back and forth. He stripped and made sure all his belongings made it into his cubby hole before pulling on his first costume. Dean walked over and flicked on the vanity lights as he snagged a chair and began to do his makeup. It was somewhat hypnotizing to watch as Dean carefully smeared foundation over his face and neck, setting it with powder, before dabbing on blush. He looked over at Cas as he picked up the eyeliner pencil. “Are you here for the show or do you need me to do all of your makeup this time?” 

 

“No, just eyeliner.” Cas fumbled with his makeup kit as he tried to open it and the little palettes and pots tumbled out. “Shit.” 

 

Dean set his pencil down and grabbed the pot of concealer before it rolled off the counter. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to get bitchy or whatever, but the staring was intimidating me.” 

 

“Yes, I’m fine. I just got lost in my thoughts is all,” said Cas. He straightened out his makeup and unscrewed the cap and the concealer. 

 

Dean picked his eyeliner pencil back up and leaned closer to the mirror. “Just let me know when you’re ready for me to do your eyeliner.” 

 

“Sure.” Cas breezed through his routine with ease. He turned his chair towards Dean and held out his eyeliner. “Ready when you are.” 

 

Dean blinked, getting used to the mascara as it weighed down his eyelashes. “Yeah, okay.” He took the eyeliner from Cas. “Close your eyes.” He did as he said and Dean leaned forward, resting part of his arm on Cas’s cheek. He could Victor and Balthazar chatting across the dressing room, Garth out in the hallway looking for someone, and the playlist as it chugged its way through hit musical after hit musical. “Can you open them real quick?” 

 

Cas opened his eyes and he saw Dean’s green eyes looking at him critically, taking in where the lines of makeup were lining up. “Close them again.” It was relaxing having someone else do his makeup for him. He shouldn’t get used to this though and he seriously needed to figure out how to do his own eyeliner. “Okay I think I’ve got it. Open them again.” This time when he opened them Dean was smiling. “Yeah that’s good. All finished Cas.” 

 

Cas stared at Dean’s face, taking all the subtle nuances in. “Thank you.” 

 

Dean stared right back with his mouth slightly party. Garth popped his head in the doorway. “Fifteen minutes until meeting.” 

 

“Thank you fifteen,” they all said in unison. 

 

“Um.” Dean set Cas’s eyeliner in its kit. “You’re welcome.” He grabbed a bottle of gel and began to spike the front of his hair. 

 

Cas grabbed the bottle and hoped his hair would cooperate again today as he manhandled it into place. Practice was going to be a long one. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Cas unlocked his apartment door and was only mildly surprised to see Gabriel sitting on his futon eating his emergency ice cream. “You know.” He set his back down on the floor and kicked off his shoes. “When I said for you to come over I didn’t mean for you to raid my freezer.” 

 

Gabriel pushed another bowl full of ice cream over and a bottle of beer. “Yeah, well you didn’t sound all that great.” 

 

“I texted you.” He sank down next to Gabriel and snatced the bowl off the coffee table. 

 

“And you still managed to sound miserable through it. So, talk. Play wearing you out? Adler being a raging dick?” Gabriel walked over to the fridge and opened it up. 

 

Cas swirled his ice cream with his spoon. “I like Dean.” 

 

“I know,” said Gabriel from the depths of the fridge. 

 

“No, like, like  _ like _ .” 

 

“I  _ know _ .” He shut the door with his hip and came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup. “But why is that bothering you?” 

 

“Um, well, I had a dream.” Cas lifted his spoon and watched the ice cream slide off. “And I was, uh, with Dean - in the shower - and I was touching him.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose and he squeezed the chocolate syrup bottle too hard and a huge glob fell on his sundae. “Shut the fuck up. Really?” 

 

Cas squeezed his eyes shut. “Please Gabriel, don’t.” 

 

He grinned. “You, Castiel Novak, had a sexy dream about Dean Winchester?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Gabriel frowned and set his bowl to the side. “Hey, I’m not trying to be a dick about it. I just figured we’d never have this discussion. We’ve never had these kinds of discussions. I’m actually more happy you’re sharing this with me.Do you need some sage, older brother advice?” 

 

Cas buried his face in his hands. “But I’m ace, remember?” 

 

“So?” 

 

“ _ So _ ? I’ve never wanted to have sex. Cuddle, sure, but there’s something about  _ him _ \- ” 

 

“Woah, woah, woah, time out little brother.” Gabriel scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “What makes you think you still aren’t ace?” 

 

“But the dream-” 

 

“Is just a dream. Do you want to do those kinds of things with Dean or did you just like the way it feels?”    
  
Cas worried on his bottom lip. “Both?” 

 

“But you don’t really know?” 

 

“Of course not.” 

 

“When you did your research didn’t you come across the other terms that are under the asexual umbrella? Grey-A? Demi? Any of those ring a bell?” 

 

Cas nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

Gabriel picked his bowl back up. “Then maybe you’re one of them. No one said you had to pick one sexual orientation and that would be it for the rest of your life. If that was true we’d have all straight people. And dreams are fluid and shit. I had a dream about being chatted up by that Phillies mascot, but that doesn’t mean it will happen and that doesn’t mean I want it to happen-”

 

“That is nowhere close to my dream.”

 

“The point is that dreams don’t have to be a perfect reflection of what we want.”  

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Chin up, it’s fine. Why don’t you ask freckles out when this whole play thing is over?” 

 

“But he’ll want sex eventually and-” 

 

Gabriel pointed his spoon at him. “One, you can’t make that decision for him. Two, he’s not like Bartholomew. And three, if you want to avoid that whole clusterfuck to begin with, just tell him at the beginning. It sucks, but if it saves you the heartbreak, by all means do it.” 

 

“I can’t do that.” 

 

“And who knows, maybe you’ll be more open and you’ll be okay having sex with him, eventually. It’s whatever you want to choose.” 

 

“Gabriel!” 

 

He ruffled Cas’s hair. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. I love you no matter what you do or not do with your partners. I couldn’t give a fuck as long as you’re happy.”

 

Cas smiled and shoved him with his shoulder. “Thanks Gabriel.” 

 

He smiled back. “Anytime bro.” 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

 

Cas stepped into the theater office and was met with chaos. “Hey Cas,” said Meg as she walked past with a handful of paint brushes. She shook them with a grin on her face. “You excited for today?” 

 

“I think so? Excited to see how the preview show goes, but not super excited for people to paint all over me.” 

 

Charlie picked up a bag and handed it to Cas. “I know, but you agreed this would be a really cool way to promote the play. 

 

He took it and let it hang from his fingertips. “Let me restate that. I’m not excited for people to paint dicks on me.”

 

Charlie grabbed another bag off of the coffee table. “What’s a dick or two really going to harm anyone? There’s Play Doh too, so it’s going to be great. Go change. Benny and Dean are setting up in the Oval right now.”

 

“On it captain.” Cas ducked into the men’s room across the hall and changed into the white long sleeve shirt and white pants. He threw his street clothes under the vanity in the theater office and left Thompson Hall for the Oval. 

 

It was getting close to noon and the campus was crowded. People were walking between buildings, others lounged in the grass, and a mass of students were headed to the dining hall. When Dean looked up and saw him heading over he waved with a grin on his face. “Hey Cas!” 

 

“Hello Dean. Hello to you as well Benny.” 

 

“Let's see if you’ll be as cheerful after this, brother.” Benny picked up a bottle of paint and squirted its contents onto a paper plate. “I think blue’s your color.” 

 

Charlie motioned him to one of the prop boxes. “These are your totally classy pedestals. Just stand on these and hold a pose.” 

 

Dean picked a loose thread off his shirt and frowned. “I can still talk right?” 

 

“Like I can shut you up Winchester. Just get in your place.” 

 

He winked at her and stepped up on one of the prop boxes. “Should I face my good side out?” 

 

Charlie picked up a paintbrush and ran it down his chest. “I don’t care.” She poked the end of the paintbrush on his nose. “Besides I thought you claimed every side was your good side.” 

 

“Hey, you can’t paint on me. That’s what everyone else is supposed to do.” 

 

She grinned and picked up a new paintbrush, dipped it in red paint, and circled it over his nipples. “Yeah, well I’m the director. Try and say no to me.” 

 

Dean grabbed her brush with a laugh. “No.” He looked down and groaned. “C’mon man, now I look like the Master of Ceremonies. That is not a look I want to go with today.” 

 

She collapsed in a folding chair. “God I need to get some sleep.” 

 

Benny clapped her on the back. “Go back to the theater office and get some sleep. Me and Meg have got this.” 

 

She let her shoulders relax. “Yeah, I will.” She hugged him and he ruffled the top of her hair, followed by a quick side hug for Meg. She gave Cas a hug and he felt crushed under the force of it. 

 

“Please get some rest.” Cas patted her on the back. “We all want you to be well  during the performances.” 

 

“Thanks Cas.” 

 

Dean crossed his arms. “Hey what about me?” 

 

“I can’t hug you. You’re covered in paint,” shouted Charlie as she walked away. 

 

“So? 

 

“Love you too Winchester.” She turned around headed off towards Thompson Hall. 

 

“Yeah, yeah Bradbury.” 

 

The clock on the student center began to chime noon and Cas saw some students begin to run off towards different buildings. Benny and Meg finished setting up the table and were now trying to convince people to come over. “Hey, you want to paint on the guys? Totally fine,” urged Meg. 

 

“Come on gals, it’s a whole lot of fun,” added Benny. The girls looked at each other before giggling and picking up paintbrushes. It was...an experience to say the least. The underclassmen surrounded him and Dean and went to town. The taller of the two started to paint something on Dean’s back while the shorter one painted on Cas’s right thigh. It felt odd: sticky and wet, similar to a sponge through the material of his pants. 

 

“So what’s this for,” asked the girl a she focused on her blue masterpiece. 

 

“It’s for the play we’re putting on starting Thursday night. It’s called  _ The Shape of Things _ . We’ll be over at the Edlund.” Cas twitched as the brush’s bristles wiggled across his thigh. 

 

“Cool, so why the painting?” 

 

“Part of the play’s main focus is about what is ‘real’ art and expression. So we’re letting everyone express themselves.” 

 

The girl sat her paintbrush down and smiled. “Cool. Will I see you there?” 

 

“Yes, I’m one of the actors.” 

 

She winked at him. “Maybe I’ll see you there.” 

 

Cas frowned, confused. “Of course you will if you attend. We do hope you come out to support the theater department.” 

 

The girl’s smile waned and she grabbed her friend with only a small wave in their direction. “Wow brother, how clueless do you got to be to not see the signs,” asked Benny with a whistle. 

 

Cas paused and then groaned into his hands. “She was flirting with me, wasn’t she? I just thought she was genuinely interested in the project.” 

 

Meg let her chin rest on her hand. “So are you going to try again with her if she shows up?” 

 

Cas gave her a pointed look, but she just raised an eyebrow in return. “No, I’d rather not.” 

 

“Why? Do you got someone else,” asked Dean. 

 

Cas ducked his head so he wasn’t facing Dean. “Something like that.” 

  
Dean poked him with his elbow. “C’mon, you can’t let a guy hanging. Tell me who it is? 

 

“Eee! You guys are so cute.” A perky blonde stepped into their area of the Oval, camera around her neck and her phone out. “I’m Becky Rosen for  _ The Kripke Chronicle _ . I’ll be doing a piece that covers the play, but I wanted to get out here and take some pictures of your advertising. I’ve never seen anything like it before on campus.” She started to snap some pictures and a few other people approached them to join in. 

 

Cas lifted his arms to make room for the new artists. “To be honest I’ve never thought I would be a part of advertising that would be like this.” 

 

“Oh you don’t have to answer any questions now, that’ll be for tonight. This is just an added bonus.” 

 

“Okay, I’ve got to ask you to be honest with,” started Dean. “Are there any dicks on me yet?” 

 

Her eyes bugged out and her mouth became an ‘O’. “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

He flashed her a flirtatious grin. “Hey, this is all freedom of expression. There’s got to be at least  one dick on my somewhere.” 

 

“Um, not yet as far as I can tell.” 

 

“Bummer.” Dean waved over a few people from the sidewalk to join in. 

 

“Well, I best be going. I’ll see you all later tonight.” Becky clutched her phone to her side and scampered out of the Oval. 

 

“Man, tonight’s going to be interesting if she’s always that flustered.” 

 

“She actually isn’t. I think you just threw her off,” said Meg. 

 

Cas squirmed again as someone painted on his side. “I read over her shoulder one time in one of my Comm classes and instantly regretted it. Though she does have a way with words.” 

 

“Not to mention a giant crush on my brother,” muttered Dean. 

 

“Time out. She has a crush on your moose of a brother,” asked Meg. 

 

“Yeah, she saw a picture of him once on Facebook and immediately began to swoon all over him. It was weird for awhile, but she’s mostly over it now.” Dean shrugged. “Still is always awkward when I meet her though.” 

 

Cas watched as a guy began to paint a giant dick on Dean’s back. “Yes, well as long as tonight goes all right we will be fine.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

The door to the Edlund was heavy as Cas pulled it open. He yawned as he made his way through the back, only a few people in the hallway as he made his way to the men’s dressing room. Alfie was scrolling on his phone and Victor was studying from a textbook. “Where’s everyone else?” 

 

Alfie looked up from his screen. “You’re late. A lot of them are in the green room.” 

 

Cas put his belongings in his cubby hole. “Is Dean there or is he out on stage with Charlie.” 

 

“Green room,” said Victor as he looked up from his book. “Do you want me to go get him?” 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Cas grabbed his costume and started to pull his clothes off. 

 

“Rough day today,” asked Alfie as he pocketed his phone. 

 

“No, I just overslept is all.” 

 

Alfie raised an eyebrow and gave him a questionable look, but he just shook his head and left the dressing room. 

 

Dean came in as Cas finished dressing in his costume. “Did you want me to do all of your makeup or just the eyeliner?” 

 

“All of it. You're in here already. That is, if you don't mind.” 

 

“Naw, I never do.” Dean grabbed Cas’s makeup bag and started rifling through it. “By the way, Charlie almost sent out the hounds.” 

 

“I’ll need to apologize for my tardiness later. I had laid down for a nap, but didn't quite realize how tired I was.” He chuckled. “I'd rather oversleep than fall asleep on the prop bed during the scene.” 

 

“Hey that thing is damn comfy. I wouldn't be offended in the least if you feel asleep on it. Charlie and Cain might, but I sure as fuck wouldn't.” Dean reached over to grab the pack of makeup sponges and began on Cas’s foundation. “So beyond lack of sleep everything else is going great.” 

 

“Yeah.” Cas let his eyes wander around the dressing room as Dean worked on his makeup. Dean’s arm rested on the counter, but occasionally would linger on Cas’s chest for a better angle. Strands of  _ Mamma Mia!  _ echoed from the speakers and Dean hummed along as he picked up the eyeliner. 

 

Cas wiggled impatiently as Dean scooted closer. He frowned and lowered the eyeliner. “Dude, what is up with you?” 

 

“Nothing, just a bit nervous is all.” He tapped his fingers on the counter and tapped his foot against the floor. “Maybe not so much as nervous as the whole weight of this is finally sinking in.” 

 

Dean sat the eyeliner down and gripped Cas’s shoulders. “Hey, it’ll be fine. Is it about the journalists or just that fact that after tonight you’ve got five performances to run.” 

 

He snorted. “The latter, Becky couldn’t possibly scare me.” Cas looked over Dean. Already in makeup he was attractive as always, the concern in his eyes clashed with the way the eyeliner made them soft and seductive. “It’s funny, you should be the one that’s nervous. You've only had four days of practice.” 

 

Dean picked the eyeliner up again. “Honestly, I'm just pushing all that to the side for now. Check back in with me on Sunday and I’ll probably be trying to figure out how the hell I made it through.” He stared at Cas and moved his chin to the side and down. “Yeah, that's good. We need to get to the green room now before Charlie starts the meeting.” 

 

“I’ll be there in a minute. I’ve got to fix my hair.” Cas grabbed a comb and the ever emptying bottle of hair gel. 

 

“Don’t take too long now,” said Dean. He left and Cas smeared gel through his fluffed hair, combing it carefully into a deep part. He picked up his prop glasses and slid them on, pushing them flush to his nose. Cas stared at his reflection in the mirror. Covered in layers, frumpy, and geeky as hell. He took a deep breath; it was going to go fine, everything would be fine. When he opened the door to the green room everyone was already in there, sitting idly on the couches or leaning against the walls. 

 

Charlie’s shoulders fell and she smiled. “Okay, now that everyone is here I can start with notes before we start the show. So we’ve got some people out in the audience tonight, but don’t let that get to you. You’ve all done an amazing job and I’m proud of all of you. Just a quick note, Hannah we’ve got gaff tape down where you need to put the camera so we should be good for the run. Don’t move the actual camera, only the stand. The booth will be moving the projectors to focus on the flats. Dean if you freeze or forget something, just power through it, nobody should know the difference. You guys are going to do great.” She checked her watch. “We are ten minutes till. Break a leg everyone.” 

 

Cas was about to head Dean’s way when his sleeve was tugged. He turned around and Charlie stood next to him. “Hey can I talk to you real quick?” 

 

He frowned, confused. “Sure.” 

 

She led him out the green room door and ducked around the corner to the closed doors to the lobby of the Edlund. “Are you okay? You've been late to practices this week or close to being late. It's not something you've done before now.” 

 

“I'm okay,” said Cas. “I've just been napping too late is all.” 

 

“And that's it? Nothing else?” 

 

“I've just had a few things on my mind is all.” 

 

Charlie leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. “We're going to make it through this run and it will be awesome.” She let him go and lightly punched his shoulder. “And if you need to take a nap the couch in Jody’s office isn't half bad.” 

 

He smiled. “Thanks Charlie.” 

 

Garth popped around the corner. “It's time for places.” 

 

Charlie squeezed Cas’s shoulder. “Knock’em dead.” 

 

“Anything for you Charlie.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

The stage lights faded and the few people in the audience clapped as the house lights came up. Cas hopped off the pedestal and wipes the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand. He brushed past other actors as he made his way to the sound lock to get backstage. “Castiel!” He turned around and saw Becky Rosen headed his way. “Can I interview you for  _ The Kripke Chronicle _ ?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Becky grinned and pulled her phone out. “So, what got you into the mindset to portray Adam?” 

 

“I talked quite a bit with Charlie, our director, about it.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “And I spent a lot of time with Meg building up our relationship and discussing what kind of people Evelyn and Adam are.” 

 

“So did you continue that with Dean when he was recasted as the new Evelyn, Evett?” 

 

He blinked. “Honestly, not nearly as much as I did with Meg. Well, I mean I obviously I couldn't because we only had the week, but Dean spent much more time on his own or with Meg and Charlie than with me.” 

 

“Was there any reason for that?” 

 

“No, Dean is a GA for Speech Comm. and we both still have classes. I'm sure if he had been casted from the beginning I would have worked just as hard with him as I did with Meg.” 

 

Becky beamed. “I think what you've all of you care doing here is great. The article will be in tomorrow's run by the way.” She put her phone in her pocket and waved. “Thanks Castiel.” 

 

He smiled. “Of course Becky.” Cas wandered back through the sound lock and across the hall to the men’s dressing room. 

 

“Good job, Cas,” called Gilda as she passed by. 

 

“Thanks.” He ducked into the dressing room and began to strip off his costume and pull his street clothes out of his clothes. 

 

“Hey, you got a minute?” asked Dean.

 

He continued pulling his shirt over his head until he could seen Dean's face. “Sure. What do you want?” 

 

Dean tucked his head and scuffed his foot against the floor. “I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat before call tomorrow.” 

 

Cas beamed. “Like a date?” 

 

Dean grinned and the tension left his body. “Yeah, you cool with that?” 

 

“Yes. See you tomorrow.” 

 

“See you tomorrow.” 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

 

Cas was elated. He had a  _ date _ with Dean Winchester. The suggestion had surprised him, but nonetheless it felt like a cat had cozied its way into Cas’s heart and was contently purring there. He floated on his good mood throughout the morning and passed lunch time. It all came to a startling abruption when he entered the theater office. 

 

Charlie leaned against Gilda’s side with a paper in hand while Gilda stroked her upper arm. Kevin at his desk, but was turned to face away from his computer screen. Hannah lounged on a chair that had been moved closer to the couch. “What happened?” 

 

“The articles,” said Kevin. 

 

Charlie stuck her hand out and Cas snatched it from her fingers. The bottom half of the paper was dedicated to the play, including pictures of their promo in the Oval, Dean and Cas in the museum set and of Dean, Cas, Balthazar, and Anna in the apartment set. “Becky didn't do bad, maybe a bit enthusiastic, but that was expected.” 

 

Cas skimmed the article and found it read just like any of Becky’s articles: cheery, poetic, but with a tad bit too much speculation. This time on Dean and Cas’s romance, specifically off stage. “If this isn't what made you upset what did?” 

 

Kevin turned the computer monitor so it would face Cas. “Read for yourself.” 

 

The article was from  _ The KC Sunflower  _ and even from the title - “The Shape of Twenty Something Angst” was cringeworthy. Cas’s eyes darted around, but he didn't need to look too deep into the article to get the gist of it. “That was… quite the opposite.” 

 

“It shouldn't hurt at all,” said Charlie. “That Dick Roman guy is allowed to have his own opinions -and he should - but it's just such a contrast to the way he treated me and Dean last night. Plus, this has been my baby since two semesters ago. It just makes it feel devalued.” She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. “But you know what? I'm not going to let it get to me, because I have a duty as director to not let you guys down. Some people are going to come tonight and leave not giving a shit or not getting “it” and I shouldn't let that change how I feel about all the hard work everyone has put in.” 

 

“I couldn't have said it better myself,” said Hannah. 

 

Gilda pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. “And besides, your project isn't based on how they feel about the show; it's about how you feel about it and everything that brought you here to it.” 

 

“Yeah, well we're gonna kick this show in the ass,” said Charlie. 

 

“Of course we will for you,” added Cas. 

 

Charlie pulled herself out of Gilda’s embrace and pushed herself off the couch. “We need to get out to the Oval and spread the word so people will actually come. Cas, Balthazar is standing in for Dean today since he's hosting his office hours.”

 

“Okay.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don't let this stop you.” 

 

“Did Hermione let Rita Skeeter win? I can't let H down.” Charlie grabbed a cardboard box of a desk. “It’s going to have to take the President of the college to get me to stop me now. And I'm not planning to let that happen.” 

 

Charlie marched out of the theater office and Cas hurried to catch up. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Cas opened up the office door and four graduate students lifted their heads, however, he was only here for one in particular. “I got your text Dean.” 

 

Dean smiled and pushed himself away from the desk he was working at, slowly rolling backwards in the office chair. “I just finished up, so you made it just in time.” He picked up his laptop case off the floor by the desk and slipped it over his head. “So I was thinking since we’ve got call at five thirty anyway to just hang out in the student center? The bagel shop will still be open.” 

 

“That sounds relaxing. I could use that after standing in the Oval for two hours.” He held the door open as they exited the communal office. “Did you get any grading done. It must have been a bother with all of the practices this week.” 

 

“A bit. They've got a presentation next week, so class work has been pretty lack. Now I've just got to get prepared for their speeches next week. It’s persuasive, so it should be interesting.” Dean pushed through the doors of Thompson Hall and into the muggy spring air. 

 

The sun peeked over Thompson Hall and lit Dean’s hair with blond and red amongst his normal brunette. A sluggish breeze ruffled the trees to add some kind of relief to the weather. Cas didn't mind one bit. “Persuasive tends to bring out more...colorful personalities.” 

 

Dean snorted. “Definitely. I've heard horror stories from students past.” 

 

He opened the door to the student union and trekked downstairs to the student lounge area. A few groups mingled finishing the last dregs of their coffee and - in one instance - napping on one of the couches. Cas put in his order for a bagel with smoked salmon and Dean requested a turkey BLT, extra bacon. They situated themselves in a distant corner in the hopes of assembling some kind of privacy in public. 

 

Dean took a bite out of his sandwich and moaned. “I have been waiting for this all day.” His eyes grew wide. “I'm not implying I only asked you on a date to eat this sandwich, but I have been looking forward to it. And I have been looking forward to you too.” 

 

Since he moaned, Cas felt tense. It reminded him of what he couldn't provide Dean and what he might never be able to. “I'm ace - asexual.” Dean opened his mouth, but Cas was too quick for him to interrupt. “Not that that is a bad thing, but not everyone is into dating people like me.” 

 

“That's totally fine. And all disclosure, I'm bi,” said Dean. 

 

“But I already knew that.” 

 

“Yeah, well some people aren't into dating people that swing both genders.” Dean picked at a crispy bit of bagel and pulled it apart from its soft interior. “And technically that's still not true because I'm not pan.” 

 

“I haven't ruined this date by bringing it up, right?” asked Cas. 

 

“No, sometimes people get upset about both kinds. What kind of romantic are you?” 

 

“Homoromantic, I tried to date a girl freshman year, but it didn't feel the same as when I was with my high school boyfriend. Since then I've stuck with males and it's gone fairly well.” 

 

“You still friends with the girl?” 

 

“Yes, Amelia has made a very good friend.” 

 

“At least something good came out of it then.” Dean munched on his bagel sandwich. “So,” a pause so he could maneuver around the bite in his mouth. “Beyond your orientation what are you like?” 

 

“Hopelessly devoted to finishing my degree in time. When I first started I never knew how much would go into that degree. I can't imagine what your masters’ work is like.” 

 

“Not hard, not easy. One giant contradiction.” Dean leaned in. “I do have one confession to make.” 

 

“And what is that?” 

 

“I've been beating myself up since the APO breakfast that I didn't ask for your number.” 

 

Cas grinned. “I thought of that too. And every time I saw you afterwards. I nearly did at the winter cast party.” 

 

“I was so wasted at that I remember seeing you when I came out to the living room with shots, but you never came over and you were talking with that one freshman, Alfie. And then Meg fell in your lap,” said Dean. “I didn't think she was your girlfriend or anything, Meg just happens to be a very cuddly drunk, but I guess I just didn't have enough liquid courage that night.” 

 

Cas leaned closer to Dean. “And look at where that has taken us. Sunday was the first time I worked with you and now we’re on a date.” 

 

“We’re on a date and I'd say it’s gone well.” 

 

“Even though we haven't talked much about ourselves?” asked Cas. 

 

“We've got to do something with our time before places. And especially during the matinee and evening performances Sunday. It’s going to be a wild time in the dressing room.” 

 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Wild? Why don't I believe you?” 

 

Dean laughed. “Let me tell you a story about Charlie and hair spray and how it led to her and Gilda getting together.” 

 

-o-O-o- 

 

Cas and Dean rounded the corner of the hallway to the dressing room. Anna popped her head out of the doorway. “Did you get a ride from Dean or is there something more going on?” asked Anna. 

 

“Geez Anna could we even get five minutes?” asked Dean.

 

“Maybe, but you know Cas has been late this week-” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“And now today not only is he  _ not  _ late, but he’s coming in with you.” She arched an eyebrow. “Pretty suspicious.” 

 

“It's only been one date. Nothing more, nothing less.” Cas took a step closer to the men’s dressing room. “I will see you later Anna.” 

 

He ducked inside and Dean followed closely behind. “You know I was just joking with her, right?” asked Dean. 

 

Cas sighed and pulled his costume off the rack. “I know. Sometimes I prefer not to tell others I'm dating for awhile. I don't want to get their hopes up. Not that what you did was wrong, it just...surprised me a bit.” 

 

“I can go tell Anna we didn't if that would make you feel better.” 

 

“No. We're both open individuals about our sexuality. I just didn't want to make assumptions about where this is headed if we haven't discussed a second date.” 

 

“That's fine. And for the record I wouldn't say no to a second date.” 

 

Balthazar burst through the door. “I heard the most interesting thing from Anna.” He strutted over to the vanity and dropped his belongings on the counter. “But the real question is: is it real?”

 

“You just used real twice in that sentence,” said Dean. 

 

“That’s not the point darling. The point is if you two are finally dating.” 

 

“It was just one date,” grumbled Dean. He grabbed his costume off the rack and headed back to his space. 

 

Cas walked over and sat on the counter top. “Balthy, we just left our first date. Not that the extra enthusiasm isn’t appreciated, but it’s a little much right now.” 

 

“You seriously had your date before call?” 

 

“I didn’t want to wait until next week when the play was over.” 

 

“Well I hope you get a proper date soon,” said Balthazar.

 

Cas gazed across the dressing room at Dean. He was already in costume and applying his makeup, his hips swinging to the beat of the music. “I don’t care how proper the date is, as long as it’s with Dean.” 

 

Balthazar groaned. “God you are a sap. Go back over to him so that doesn’t ooze all over me.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes and went back over to be with Dean. Victor and Alfie came into the dressing room and started chatting with Balthazar and he could already feel their excited grins on the back of his neck. He decided to ignore them until at least they got into the green room where he knew the gossip was going to spread like wildfire. Dean looked up and smiled. “You ready to worship at the altar of Ben Nye?” 

 

He lifted up his costume. “A bit behind. I’ll be ready in a moment.” 

 

He changed into his costume and sat down so Dean could do his makeup. It felt a different now than it had previously. Sure, Cas has always enjoyed having his makeup down; all you do is close your eyes and let someone else do their thing. Before a show it could be therapeutic, but now that it was the guy he was dating(?) it felt...more intimate. He noticed that Dean’s fingers would brush his cheek or his shoulder and that his wrist would linger on his face. Cas felt content and tranquil by the time he entered the green room, but that changed when he saw everyone’s faces. As he looked around his fellow cast mates and even Garth, who should be in the sound lock, were staring at him expectantly. “You’ve all heard by now haven’t you?” 

 

“So it’s true?” asked Garth. 

 

“Yes, Dean and I have gone on a date.” Some of the cast members began to squeal. “Just one date mind you. We’re hoping to go on more, but you never know.” 

 

“Hey, don’t count us down before we’ve even started,” said Dean as he came in and stood beside Cas. 

 

“We’ve barely talked about it. How will we know?” 

 

“You wanna go out again tomorrow? Same as today?” he asked. 

 

Cas was flummoxed. He wanted to go on another date with Dean. He wanted to get to know him better, but did he really want to talk about this all in front of his cast mates. No. “Dean, can we step outside?” 

 

Dean frowned, but opened the door and Cas pulled him to the workshop. “What's wrong?” 

 

“I didn't feel comfortable having that kind of conversation in front of everyone.” 

 

“Shit. I should have thought about that. Do you want to go on another date? You don't have to.” 

 

“No, I do. It’s just unfortunate that it ended up being in front of the cast. I’m just not comfortable with that.”

 

“Hey, that's fine. You wanna head back now?” 

 

“Yeah, they should be calling 30 soon and Charlie will be holding the pre show meeting.” 

 

They reentered the green room with little fanfare. The cast had paired off into smaller groups and were talking amongst themselves, all avoiding the door. Cas sat down against the wall, all the other seats were being lounged on and quite a bit of the floor was covered in napping cast mates. Dean sat down beside him and knocked his knee against Cas’s. He grinned and Dean smiled back. 

 

The sound lock door opened and Charlie came in. She wasn’t in usual standard of nerd tee and jeans, but tonight she was dressed in black dress, olive opaque tights with her hair in a knot. She smiled as she closed the door. “Night one, how are you guys feeling?” 

 

“Great,” said Victor. 

“Ready for tonight,” said Anna. 

 

Charlie sat down on the counter at the head of the green room. “Night one. We've come a long way since the auditions, since the practices at the Thompson and when we came here to the Edlund. We've added a few people along the way and you've all made me proud. I'm glad to have gotten the opportunity to work with all of you and I hope you're all excited to give a great performance tonight.” She hopped down off the counter. “Now get over here and circle up.”

 

The cast huddled in a circle and crossed arms. “One, two, three.” The cast jumped up and sang together. “Break a leg, give’em hell!” They let go and cheered and clapped. 

 

“Break a leg everyone,” shouted Charlie as she slipped out the door. 

 

Garth met her at the doorway and pushed his headset out of they way. “The house is open, thirty til show.” 

 

“Thank you thirty,” chorused the cast. 

 

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and squeezed it. “Break a leg.” 

 

He smiled at their locked hands. “Break a leg.” 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

In Cas’s opinion date number two was going a lot smoother then he thought it would. The whole debacle with their ever nosey cast had put a bit of a sour note at it, but the moment Cas agreed to Dean’s suggestion of hamburgers he knew it would go well.  

 

“So, family. You got any siblings?” 

 

Cas munched on a ketchup covered french fry. “One, an older brother. Gabriel can be a bit...boisterous sometimes, but overall he  _ is _ a good older brother. Do you have any siblings?” 

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. There’s my brother Sammy and then my sister Jo and my youngest brother Adam.” 

 

“Sounds like your parents had quite the job keeping up with all of you.” 

 

Dean stared down at his tray and swiped french fries through ketchup. “Not really. My parents divorced when I was ten. Jo was Ellen’s daughter and my dad had Adam after he got together with Kate. There were only ever three kids at the house at one time and Ellen likes to joke that I’m the one who took care of them all the time. I didn’t have to, but I wanted to make sure Sam and Jo would be fine and the only way for me to know was if  _ I _ took care of them. I don’t remember it, but there was one time when I was in kindergarten and Sam was sick, so after my dad dropped me off I turned around and walked right back to the house. My mom was so mad with me and after that whoever dropped me off at school had to make sure they saw me walk in before they drove off.” 

 

“Gabriel never did anything like that, but he did let me crash at his place after we went out and celebrated my twenty first instead of sending me home to go sober up.”  Cas popped a fry in his mouth. That had been a nice night. Just him and Gabriel bar hopping across town. Gabe made sure Cas had everything he needed when they finally made it back to his brother’s place. Sure the morning visit to the porcelain throne sucked, but when he made it to the kitchen Gabe had a tall glass of water and breakfast going. “He’ll be at tonight’s performance if you want to meet him. I can have him swing by before we leave.” 

 

“What are you guys doing tonight?” asked Dean. 

 

“He wants to congratulate me on the role. It could mean a matter of many different things, but I don’t mind as long as I can get some sleep in before tomorrow’s matinee. Is your family going to come to any of the performances?” 

 

“Sunday. My brother and his girlfriend will be flying in from Stanford and Mom, Ellen, and Jo will be driving down from Lawrence. They like to come to the last performance so we can talk about the whole run of the show.”  

 

“That’s neat. Normally my brother’s congratulations range from being his reluctant wingman, him being my wingman or something covered in maple syrup.” 

 

“Yeah, except your brother doesn’t want to talk in depth about the show. I don’t always mind, but depending on the run it can get exhausting. I know with this show he’s going to want to analyze it, but it’s so emotionally draining I don’t know if I want to deal with it. I mean, I’ll talk about the process of the role and whatever, but I don’t wanna get too meta in it.” Dean smiled. “I love that he has an interest in what I do, but I rather talk about his school work, not mine.”

 

“What’s your brother studying?” 

 

“Law at Stanford. Smartest kid I’ve ever met.” Dean crumpled up the waxy paper and stood up. “We need to get going to the Edlund. It’s almost call time. Mmm, I kinda want a milkshake. You want one?”  

 

Icy, chocolate heaven? “Yes that sounds perfect.” 

 

“I’ll be right back then.” Dean winked and slid out of the booth. Cas watched Dean as he walked away in his bowlegged glory. His phone pinged and he swiped the screen. 

 

>>Meg: so I heard you and winchester are finally together. I'm hurt you didn't tell me Clarence. 

 

<<Two dates, TWO DATES

 

>>Meg: oh so you've had date number two now? Sounds like things are getting steady 

 

<<*sigh* I hope

 

>>Meg: Just know I'm rooting for ya. And if he breaks your heart I’ll do whatever you need. Body bag or ice cream nothing is too big or small

 

<<Skipping over the dramatics, thank you

 

_ >> _ Meg: And I’ll be at the performance tonight. I’ll probably mingle backstage beforehand. 

 

“You ready to go?” 

 

Cas pocketed his phone and grabbed one of the milkshakes from Dean. Just one sip and he could already feel the happiness seeping into his body. “This is great, but how can I repay you?” 

 

“Pie, best way to my heart.” 

 

Cas lifted an eyebrow. “You think I'm going to make it there?” 

 

Dean slipped his hand into Cas’s. “Ask me in a week, but I think I already know.” 

 

-o-O-o-

“Last night went awesome.” Tonight Charlie was wearing a suit sans tie. “One down, four to go. Just a few notes before the house gets open. Dean, Cas, good job last night, great chemistry. Anna you nailed that coffee shop scene. Balthazar you did an excellent job keeping the douche level where it was. Ensemble, that was some beautiful transition work. Please make sure your props are on the prop table. Check before places so we don't have to scramble. Other than that, break a leg and give’em hell.” 

 

The cast clapped and Charlie left the green room. Anna opened up the fridge and pulled out a cake box. “Who wants cupcakes?” 

 

“You are the best,” said Sarah. 

 

“What flavor are they?” asked Alfie. 

 

Anna lifted one up out of the box. “Chocolate.” 

 

“Mmmm, you are a savior,” said Hannah. 

 

Cas leaned forward and plucked one out of the box. The sticky frosting clung to his fingers and he carefully peeled the wrapper away to take a bite, mindful of the makeup that was currently on his face. “These are great.” 

 

“Thanks. I got them from that cute bakery on Gamble.” 

 

Cas took another bite and was buzzing as the sweet taste spread across his tongue. Dean scooted closer to him until their thighs were touching. “You ready to do all of this again?” 

 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

 

Garth opened the door to the green room. “Twenty until places.” 

 

“Thank you twenty.” 

 

Meg slipped inside, waving hello to Garth as she passed. “Is it a party in here?” 

 

“Hey, it's good to see you,” said Balthazar as he hugged her. “Freckles may be a good replacement for the show, but he certainly can't match your snark. It’s been a struggle.”

 

She waved the arm that was in a cast. “Not much I can do except wait.” 

 

Anna scooted over and patted the now empty seat. “Sit down, have a cupcake. Are you staying for the show?” 

 

Meg plopped down and grabbed a cupcake. “Yeah, I'm going up to the booth to hang with the boys. I'm excited to see what you've all brought to the table with Dean on board now.” She glanced over at him. “Sure I've practiced and helped him block, but I haven't gotten to see it all together. It’ll be a treat I’m sure.” 

 

“You did a great job. All the extra blocking practice really paid off,” said Dean. He licked the frosting off his cupcake. It was odd having Dean and Meg chat idly together in the green room. Cas has always pictured the run with Meg by his side, never Dean. Now they were laughing and swapping stories with Dean in costume and Meg in street clothes. It was the inevitable outcome since Charlie’s emergency meeting, but it didn't stick until now with both of them I'm front of him. 

 

Cas chose not to engage in the conversation, instead focusing on his lines and the dwindling cupcake in his hand. The first performance had gone well, a bit shaky in a few parts and if Dean didn't have note cards in the thesis presentation scene he was sure it wouldn't have gone as well. Still, the bedroom scene felt different than it had in practice. Maybe it was because they were trying to start a relationship. Would that get worse as the show progressed? 

 

“Ten till places.” 

 

“Thank you ten.” 

 

Meg stood up and stretched. “I better get to the box before this thing starts. I’ll see you all after the show. Break a leg!” 

 

“Hey wait,” said Dean. “Don't forget. Cast party at my and Charlie’s apartment. Starts at eleven and it’s works of art.” 

 

“Going for classy?” asked Meg. 

 

Dean shrugged. “It fits the show. Show up as a Picasso I don't care. Everything will look like a Picasso or Pollack after enough drinks.” Meg left and Dean looked at the cast. “Same applies to y’all. I want to see great costumes.” 

 

“With only between now and the matinees to really look,” said Anna. “Cutting it close there aren't you?” 

 

“Nah, you can probably show up as anything and prove your point.” 

 

Garth opened the door again. “Hey guys, Charlie wants you to check the props table and then get in places. Also, Dr. Berry is in the audience tonight.” 

 

Cas and Dean ducked out of the green room waving as they left. Cas grabbed his ID badge and pulled his “blazer” on. Dean slung his satchel across his shoulders and picked up his can of spray paint. “Ready.” 

 

“After you.” They entered into the sound lock and waved high to Garth. Aaron strolled in and nodded at them before turning to the monitor to watch the stage. Cas could hear muffled voices from Garth’s headset and the music faded and the house lights dropped. 

 

“Welcome to the Edlund Family Center for the Arts. It is at this time I would like to bring attention to the exits at the back of the house. In case of an emergency, listen for instructions and exit carefully. As a reminder, please silence your phone and the use of flash photography and taping is prohibited. This play contains adult language, sexual acts and references that may offend the audience. A fog machine and strobed lighting are also used. If this is of any concern please exit the theater now. Thank you and enjoy the show.” 

 

Aaron and Dean sped walked to center downstage. Cas trailed behind and stood at stage right upstage and the lights faded on. 

 

-o-O-o-

 

The stage lights faded and the audience began to applaud. Cas hurried off stage right as the post show playlist began. “Great job everyone,” said Garth as his fellow cast mates passed, each receiving a high five. Garth beamed as he held up his hand to high five Cas. “I still have yet to figure out how you can do that. It always brings a tear to my eyes.” 

 

“It might be the cookies,” said Cas. He waved and maneuvered around the prop bed and ducked back out to backstage. Cain was pawing through the costume rack and placing each outfit back where it belonged. The prop table lacked most discernible order, despite the careful masking tape boxes made for each of the numerous props. Gilda is sure to come by, sigh, and reorganize the mess, cursing both quick scene changes and actors. Cas headed out the giant doors to the lobby and he could already hear the echoing voices of the patrons.

 

The lobby in the Edlund is spectacular at night. When it's dark, the colored lights are turned on bathing the glass wall in beautiful color. The sweeping staircases are illuminated under each step and a modern style chandelier hangs from above bathing the area in a soft glow. As Cas turned the corner he watched as a child tried to chase the dancing light. People congratulated him as shuffled through the crowd until he found Gabriel near the entrance doors holding a bouquet of electric flowers. 

 

“Hey, you were great,” said Gabe. “I got you a little something too.” He held out the flowers and a few blue droplets plinked on the floor.

 

Cas held it by his fingertips and slightly in front of his chest. “Why is that water blue?” 

 

Gabriel glanced down at the droplets and snorted. “I'm pretty sure they're just dyed daisies. Wal-Mart selections aren't always the best at six o’clock.” 

 

“Well, I still appreciate the effort. Thank you Gabriel.” 

 

“Next time I’ll get you something better. So when can you bust out of this joint?” 

 

Cas looked around at the ebbing crowd. “Soon. I just have to mingle around a bit longer so the donors can give their congratulations and then I can slip backstage and change. I’ll text you when I'm finish. Just meet me by the bay doors.”

 

“Roger that,” said Gabriel. He walked off and Cas mingled through the crowd again. He was stopped by the occasional older couple telling him what a beautiful performance it was and he shook hands with others or was given a pat on the back. As the crowd waned he made it to backstage and slipped out of his costume. 

 

“Hey great work tonight,” said Dean. “Text you later?” 

 

“Sure.” Cas waved good bye and left the dressing room for the back door of the Edlund. Outside, Gabriel’s car was one of the few that were still left. Cas opened the door and collapsed inside. “I'm ready for a break.” 

 

Gabriel grinned. “Well you're in luck because that's the plan for tonight.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

“So, how are things going with you and Dean? Anybody make any kind of progress?” asked Gabriel as he leaned back in the booth, his beer bottle tilted slightly in his hand. 

 

“We’ve gone on two dates now and text somewhat frequently.” 

 

Gabriel beamed. “Hey, so it's working out.” 

 

“Yeah.” Cas picked at the label on his bottle. “Um, that three date thing’s shit. Right?” 

 

Gabriel put his bottle down. “You didn't even follow that bullshit wait three days rule, so no. I don't think that's going to apply to you two. And if he does bring it up and you say no and he pitches a fit, then dump him. If he doesn't respect your wishes, especially about sex, then he isn't worth your time.” He took a long pull from his bottle. “Did you tell him you were ace?” 

 

Cas perked up. “Yes, actually, and he seemed okay with it. Even asked what kind of people I was romantically attracted to. I know some people don't use it, but it was encouraging that he at least knows it exists.” 

 

“An openly bi guy in theater and hangs out with Charlie Bradbury? He better or she would be so pissed with him.” 

 

“You know that plays off of stereotypes.” 

 

“You know a theater is more of a safe place than a sports team.” 

 

“Times are changing.” 

 

Gabriel pointed at the table. “This. Is Kansas. The old rules still kind of apply sometime. Most of the time. But back to the third date thing. Have you already planned it or are you anticipating it?” 

 

“Anticipating. We haven't set anything yet, so maybe when the play is over.” 

 

“Maybe bring it up beforehand and see how he feels about. Relationships are built on open communication and all.” 

 

Cas checked his phone and noticed the late time. “I better get going. I still have homework and the double show tomorrow, well almost today.” 

 

Gabriel slid out of the booth and dropped a couple of tens down. “You’ll do great with the rest of the performances. And don't forget what I said about third dates.” 

 

“I won't.” Cas gave Gabriel a hug and left the bar to walk the two blocks to his apartment. As he locked the door behind him his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Dean:  _ Night Cas.  _

 

He grinned and typed back:  _ And to you as well Dean _ . 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 

 

Cas collapsed onto the comfy armchair. “Why is it that matinees just make you feel more drained?” 

 

Anna spread her whole body out on the loveseat. “Probably because you know you’ve got to do another performance afterwards and can't just crash.” 

 

Balthazar just came into the green room, groaned, and flopped face down onto the floor. “Agreed.” 

 

“Hey guys,” said Kevin, marching in clipboard in hand. “Benny and I are going to the deli, so just write your orders on here and throw some cash out way and we’ll get it for you.” 

 

“You are a saint,” said Dean from his spot on the ottoman. 

 

“Just being the best stage manager that I can be. Plus you guys are pretty limited since you aren't allowed to leave.” 

 

Balthazar rolled over to face the ceiling. “I’d like to point out the rule is pretty bullshit in this case because no one is going to look at this outfit and be ‘that must be a costume.’”

 

“Technically you know it's supposed to be about not having to put back on stage makeup. But no one can argue it wasn't necessary for Shakespeare.” 

 

“No one could argue because no one could move,” said Anna. 

 

“Well I could, but I didn't have a didn't have to wear those dresses,” said Cas. 

 

Dean poked his face and frowned. “Ugh, makeup.” 

 

“Dean, you're one of the few people that can actually do a spectacular job with stage makeup. Why are you complaining?” asked Victor. 

 

“Just because I'm good doesn't mean I like keeping it on for fucking ever.” 

 

The clipboard made it back to Kevin with several bills stuffed under the clip. “Okay, Benny and I will head out and get everything for you guys.” Kevin left the green room and it was fairly quiet. 

 

Anna had her head pillowed on her arm and her legs dangled from the edge of the loveseat. Victor and Sarah were leaning against each other. Dean and slumped off the ottoman and starfished out on the floor. Balthazar was now on his stomach and swiping through his phone. Garth, Charlie, and Ash were probably chilling in the booth. The last time Cas saw Hannah and Alfie they were animatedly talking in one of the dressing rooms. Cas actually didn't know where Aaron had wondered off to, but he would show up somewhere eventually. 

 

It was relatively warm in the green room, so Cas closed his eyes and listened as the conversation flowed between everyone, except for Anna who was now lightly snoring. 

 

“Dean, what kind of booze do you and Charlie have?” asked Balthazar. 

 

“Uh, there’s two different kinds of beer, tequila, Kahlúa, and there might be some margarita mix somewhere. You guys leave some weird shit at our place” 

 

“Hmm, I guess I'll have to bring something to add some culture to tonight.” 

 

“As long as you take it back to your place if it sucks.” 

 

“Agreed.” 

 

“Dean, please tell me Charlie isn't letting you be in charge of the music?” asked Victor. 

 

“There is nothing wrong with classic rock.” 

 

“There is if I want to  _ dance _ .” said Sarah. 

 

“Fine heathens. See if I care.” 

 

“Don't get all pouty,” said Balthazar. 

 

“Is Cas awake?” asked Dean. Cas was too comfortable in his spot. None of his limbs were asleep, nor was any part of him cold, and no lights were shining on him. He just continued to lay as he was. 

 

“Poke him,” suggested Balthazar. 

 

Cas frowned, but didn't say anything. He could feel Dean getting closer and could feel his warm breath over his face. Dean poked his cheek and Cas mumbled and swatted it away. “He's awake.” 

 

Giving up in defeat, Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes. “You couldn't just let me sleep? Anna is.”

 

“Yes, well Anna isn't the one who just entered a relationship with this one,” Balthazar pointed at Dean. “Here. So how is it? 

 

“The same as it was yesterday, fine.” 

 

Cas grumbled and rolled back over facing away from the group. “I’m napping now. Please don't poke me.” 

 

“Scouts honor,” said Balthazar. 

 

Cas rolled his eyes before trying to snuggle down in the armchair in the most comfortable position possible…..

 

…

…

…

 

“Hey look who’s back!” 

 

“You are a saint.” 

 

“My mouth is ready for this.” 

 

“Ew, pickles?” 

 

“Yes pickles!” 

 

Cas stretched his arm and sat up in his chair. Balthazar noticed and grinned. “He's awake. Let's give him a hand everyone.” 

 

The cast clapped and hollered and made Cas regrettably smile. “You guys all suck.” 

 

“No we don't. Here’s your sandwich.” Dean placed it on his lap and let his fingers drag across Cas’s hand. 

 

Cas followed Dean’s hand as he pulled it away and squeezed it. “Thank you Dean.” 

 

“Oooo,” squealed the cast. 

 

Cas shook his head and smiled. He unwrapped his sandwich and the smell of onions, turkey, and cheese wafted out. He lifted it to his mouth and the first bite was heavenly. As he chewed he noticed that other members of the crew had wandered in. Charlie was perched on the counter. Aaron was sitting on a plastic chair in the doorway. Ash, Benny, Garth and Kevin had formed a huddle by the fridge. Hannah and Alfie were cuddled together in the loveseat while Anna now sat on the ottoman. 

 

He munched on his sandwich and watched his fellow actors interact. Once he was finished he slid out of the armchair and on to the floor next to Dean. He glanced over with a smile and patted the spot right next to him for Cas to scoot over to. It was a fairly enjoyable between shows. 

 

At an hour to show the tech crew left and the cast trudged off to the dressing rooms to reapply makeup with full stomachs. Cas patched up some foundation and checked that he hadn't smudged his mascara while he was napping. “I'm ready for this show to over with,” said Balthazar. “After this is party time.” 

 

“Ah yes, when tomorrow's matinee will be brought to you by a hung over cast and crew,” said Victor. 

 

“I just can't wait for this run to be over with,” said Alfie. “I still have so much I want to study before finals.” 

 

“Ah, freshman,” said Dean. 

 

Garth opened the dressing room door. “Five minutes til meeting.” 

 

“Thank you five.” 

 

“I study,” said Cas as he picked up his glasses.

 

“Yeah, but I'm talking about studying before dead week. I did that both semester freshman year, but never did it again. I kept doubting myself so much, you know?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The green room was full and Charlie looked a bit haggered. “Okay, I'm just keeping this short and sweet. We’re in the home stretch. We can do it. Only one more after this. You’ve all added amazing things to this show. So everyone, break a leg and don't forget the cast party is tonight at my place-”

 

“Our place,” interrupted Dean. 

 

“ _ Our  _ place at eleven. See you then.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

For whatever reason, tonight just sucked. As the post show playlist started Cas stumbled off the pedestal and hurried offstage. He would still have to go out to the lobby for at least a little while, but he could just linger to the edges. Maybe only stay for a couple of minutes and slowly sneak away. Sure Charlie would be confused about his disappearance, but she would be understanding of he explained it to her. 

 

Fuck it, he was just going to stay in the dressing room. He couldn't escape the creeping, awful feeling coaxing its way to his heart. He used the back of his hand to wipe away some of the tears. 

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Cas,” asked Dean, his voice carrying from farther down the hallway. “Cas? Where are you?” The door to the dressing room opened and Dean stepped inside. He saw Cas and his face fell. “Cas, are you okay?” 

 

“Fine. The last scene just got to me tonight, you know?” 

 

Dean lifted his arms and then put them back down at his sides. “Is it alright if I hug you?” 

 

“Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around him and the warmth and closeness reminded him that this was  _ Dean _ and he was Cas, nothing like Evett and Adam. 

 

“You know, I've always had mixed emotions about that last scene. When I’d watch you guys practice it always looked brutal. It's then when you really know nothing would stop Evelyn from creating the kind of art she wants to. That’s pretty terrifying, but looking at that scene as the character doing all of that, it's worse. They become my words and my actions on that stage. And I could never do that to someone. Especially you.” 

 

Cas lifted his head up to look at Dean. “I think that’s why it's been harder this week than when I would perform it with Meg. Afterwards we would joke around together and make sure each other was okay. We were both fine, but it was just another type of precaution. But with you, it's different. I'm emotionally invested in you in a similar way Adam was with Evelyn. And tonight it was just a bit harder to separate that it was Evett that was yelling at Adam and not you yelling at me.” 

 

Dean looked horror struck. “Cas, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Charlie?” 

 

“It hasn't really happened before tonight so I didn't think it would be much of an issue. I'm better now, talking has helped.” 

 

Dean stared at Cas and gripped him just a bit tighter. His right hand eased up and he lifted it to Cas’s cheek, his thumb brushing over it. “Can I kiss you?” 

 

Cas’s heart thudded in his chest. Dean’s hand on his cheek felt nice, a comforting touch. And it's not like they hadn't kissed each other before. They did it multiple times this week and the last four performances in front of people. But this was different. That was Adam and Evett. This would be Cas and Dean. “Yes.” 

 

Dean smiled and leaned forward. Cas closed his eyes and felt his lips on his cheek, not on his lips as he expected. He opened his eyes and watched as Dean leaned back, thumb still stroking his face. “Was that okay?” 

 

Cas blinked. It was much different than he had expected. Bartholomew had taken his asexuality to mean just sex was off the table and that everything else was fair game without prior questioning and just went along with ‘the mood.’ Amelia and him never made it that far into their relationship before he realized that she, and any other woman for that matter, were not going to fulfill his romantic needs. Inias had been alright, but he always seemed a bit displeased with the amount of intimacy he was comfortable with. But Dean. He had asked. It was nice. “Yes, though to be perfectly honest I thought you were going to kiss my lips not my cheek.” 

 

Dean blushed. “I didn't know if you would be comfortable with that. Sure we've been macking all week, but that was for the play, not between us.” 

 

“I am with you. Maybe not with tongue or anything, but a gentle kiss is fine. I find that I like those.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean kissed him again, this time on the lips and not nearly as extravagantly as they had for the show. 

 

“Dean? C’mon we need to clean the apartment before people start showing up.” 

 

“See you later?” asked Dean. 

 

Cas nodded. “See you later.” 

 

-o-O-o-

 

Cas could hear the muffled bass from inside Charlie and Dean’s apartment. The sign on the door said to just come on in, so he pushed it open and immediately found himself in the kitchen. “Hey Cas, you want some?” asked Benny as he poured some kind of beverage into a cup. 

 

“Maybe later.” 

 

Benny shrugged. “Suit yourself. Dean’s in the living room.” 

 

He thanked Benny and squeezed through the crowd, passing ballerinas, sad clowns, and many people just covered in paint splatters. Dean was standing next to a woman head to toe in alabaster and a woman covered in copper. “Hello Dean.” 

 

He turned around and Cas was in awe. Dean’s entire face was smooth, with small white dots running through it. His eyebrows were painted in a stark black and larger and more expressive. Thick lines highlighted his jaw and cheekbones. And as a bonus he was wearing a suit and his glasses. “Hey Cas, what do you think?” 

 

“You weren't lying about being exceptional at makeup.” 

 

The copper woman laughed and he recognized it's a Charlie. “He was freaking out about how it looked the entire time.” She grinned. “See I told you people would think it was cool.” 

 

The alabaster woman handed Cas a beer. “It’s nice to see you Castiel.” 

 

“Oh Anna, I couldn't recognize you under all of that.” 

 

“That's what everyone has been saying. I think I did a good job then.” 

 

Meg slid in and hooked her arm into Cas’s. “You don't mind if I steal him from you right? He's a beast at Cards Against Humanity and quite frankly I want to see that smug face wiped off of Balthazar. I’m tired of losing to him.” 

 

“It's his decision, but if you don't mind me crashing I’d love to join,” said Dean. 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

-o-O-o- 

 

Sleeping with Dean sounded like a great idea. They could snuggle under the blankets and it would be warm, nothing like his bed back at his apartment. Cas abandoned his cards and scooted closer Dean and flinging his arms in a haphazard hug. “Mmm.” He  _ was  _ warm and his shoulder was a great place for him to rest his aching head on. 

 

“Cas, what are you doing.” 

 

He lifted his head and put his mouth to his ear. “Can I sleep with you?” 

 

“Did you have some of Benny’s punch?” 

 

“Yes, it was very delicious, but that doesn't have anything to do with what I asked. I want to sleep with you Dean.” 

 

Meg laughed. “He's a pretty clingy drunk isn't he?” 

 

“Hey Cas, can I you get up on the sofa?” 

 

“Of course.” He stood up and his wobbly legs and took the few steps to the sofa before collapsing on it. “See?” 

 

“Okay, you stay there and when the party's over we can sleep together.” 

 

Cas yawned and checked his watch. How could it be two already? “Okay.” 

 

Dean pulled a blanket over him and he burrowed under it. He could stay here until Dean had the party over. It wouldn't be too long at all...


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

Something was hitting his nose. It was scratchy and soft and a bit ticklish too. Cas opened his eyes and was nose to nose with a beautiful grey coated cat. “Hello little one.” He reached out to pet it, but the cat jumped down on its perch, Cas’s shoulder, and padded off towards the kitchen. He sat up with a groan and noticed a pill bottle and glass of water sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He shook out two pills and swallowed them to hopefully alleviate the pain he was currently feeling. 

 

He glanced over at the clock on the DVD player and saw that it read 6:45. It was always odd waking up in a place you weren't familiar with.  Charlie and Dean’s apartment was dark, early morning dawn blocked out by thick curtains. The glow from the blinking electronics casted a blue glow and reflected on the plastic covers of the many DVD’s lined up on a bookshelf. There was little sign that a party had taken place just hours before except that most of the furniture had been shoved to the side of the room and there were two large trash bags leaning against the doorway. 

 

Cas picked at the blanket that had covered him. What was proper protocol here? He had never meant to sleepover, but nobody had woken him up. Was he supposed to leave now, just sneak out? Was he supposed to leave a note? Was he supposed to just go back to sleep and deal with it when Charlie or Dean woke up. 

 

The cat came prancing back into the room, followed behind a sleepy Dean carrying a glass of water. His hair mussed, glasses slipping from his nose, and boxer briefs low on his hips. He yawned and stretched. “Um, good morning.” 

 

Dean froze. “Fuck, I didn't mean to wake you up.” 

 

“No, your furry friend down there made sure of that.” 

 

The cat was winding its way around Dean’s ankles, a rhythmic purr started up. “Oh, Hermione? Yeah, she can be a bit of a diva sometimes. Her type aren't necessarily the friendly ones.” 

 

Cas cleared his throat. “I can leave it you want-” 

 

“No, stay. You haven't gotten a lot of sleep and you got drunk last night, so it's probably best if you didn't drive. Like I know, you're not drunk anymore, but you've got to have one killer hangover. Benny’s punch isn't for the weak.” 

 

Cas smiled. “So I have found out. It’s still delicious.” He went back to worrying the blanket. “About last night, I did not mean to be so awkward about the - sleeping arrangements.” 

 

“No, that's fine. I've heard worse offers from drunk people. I just wouldn't be comfortable doing anything with you in that state.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Though I've got to ask. When you wanted to sleep together, did you want to sleep together or  _ sleep together _ ?” 

 

“Oh, I just meant sleeping together, cuddling, no sex.” 

 

“I figured.” He looked at the ground and cleared his throat. “Would that be something you still wanted to do or…” 

 

“If it was alright with you it's something I would like to try.” 

 

“Okay.” He held out his hand and Cas gripped it to push himself off the sofa. He led Cas up the stairs and to the bedroom on the right. 

 

Dean’s bedroom was well lived in. Poster covered the walls. Picture frames, change, and a watch sat on a dresser. A bookshelf in the corner was crammed full with hardbacks and paperbacks. A small lamp sat on a low night stand. A green comforter was kicked down to the foot of the bed and two pillows were smushed in at the other. “Is there a side you prefer?” 

 

“The right.” Cas sat down and ran his hand over the mattress. “This is nice.” 

 

“Thanks, it's memory foam.” 

 

Cas went to unbutton his shirt and paused. “I would like to take off some of my clothes, but how much are you comfortable with?” 

 

“Any is fine. Would it make you feel better if I put more on? I was planning on pulling on something when I went down for breakfast later. I didn't think I’d meet anyone down there.” 

 

“Pants, if it isn't too much of a bother.” 

 

Cas unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side along with his undershirt. He unlaced his shoes and toed them off along with his socks. Dean placed a pair of sweatpants by him. “I figured you weren't going to take your pants off and they don't look that comfortable to sleep in.” 

 

“You're right, thank you.” Cas slipped on the soft sweatpants and nudged his pants over to join his shirts. He climbed back in the bed and finally laid down. Dean was just across him, both face to face.

 

“Is this alright?” asked Dean. 

 

“Yes. You've been very kind about asking about my preferences.” 

 

“I just want to make sure I don’t cross any boundaries you have.” 

 

“I know.” He scooted closer to Dean. “Sometimes others have found it difficult that I enjoy some intimacies over others. I like cuddling and kissing, but I'm not much of a fan of masturbation or sex. Maybe they would be things I  might enjoy occasionally, but I'd rather live without. I much prefer the intimacy cuddling can bring instead of someone's tongue down my throat or rubbing our bodies against each other in the hopes of achieving orgasm.” 

 

Dean spread his arms out and Cas scooted into them. He settled his head on Dean’s shoulder and felt absolutely warm in his embrace. “Part of the reason it was so easy for me to be so out and open about being bi was because my mom is. As a kid, I just thought my mom was a lesbian because she had started dating Ellen. Ten year old me only knew about straight people and gay people. When I started feeling less and less straight, but not more and more gay I was scared. I thought I had reached this halfway point and that I would have to choose between gay or straight, but I didn't want too. Both guys and gals seemed great. Since I thought I had to choose and I liked guys a bit more I was all ready to tell Mom I was gay too. The night I was going to tell her we were watching Indiana Jones and my mom made some comment about Harrison Ford being hot. Ellen made some comment about how she could look, but she was still way hotter and my mom was like ‘yeah' and gave her a kiss. I asked her why she said that and my mom explained that she was bisexual, which meant she liked both men and woman. I said ‘oh' and that I was bisexual too because I didn't want to choose between boys or girls. She gave me a hug and then we shared a slice of pie together. I know if she hadn't been so open with her sexuality there was no way I would have known about it before high school.” 

 

Dean started to run his fingers through Cas’s hair. It felt attentive and loving. “That was a lot. Are you okay with this too?” 

 

Cas pecked his cheek. “Yes. Thank you for sharing that. Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman.” 

 

“You can meet her today. Everyone will be here for the play.” 

 

“I remember that. You don't think it's too early?” 

 

“No, I would have told her about it today and since we're in the same show she would want to meet you.” He yawned. “You ready to try the actually sleeping now?” He took off his glasses and handed them to Cas. “Can you put these on the table?” 

 

“Of course.” He sat them on the table next to a stack of envelopes. He frowned. “Why does this envelope have my name on it?” 

 

Dean lifted his head from the pillow. “Oh that's your APO induction letter. I'm supposed to hand those out today. Congrats.” 

 

Cas smiled, pleased with his accomplishment, and tucked himself back into Dean’s arms. 

 

-o-O-o- 

 

Dean had passed out the APO letters, Cas’s already stashed away in his bag, when Charlie came in with a box. “Today is the last show. I just want to thank you all for participating in this production and for that I have a little something to show my gratitude.” She picked up the box and started to hand out something. It was smallish, and white, but there were pops of color. She dropped one into Cas’s hand. It was a magnet with  _ The Shape of Things  _ written on it in a beautiful, sweeping calligraphy and had three different glass pieces: pink, orange, and blue. “I'm so proud of all of you. I know I've said it a lot, but I really am. From the ensemble, to the tech crew, to the main cast, to costume, to managers, to makeup you have all made this production what it is. Let's end today on a high note.” 

 

The cast and crew clapped and Kevin stood up with a box in hand. “Charlie, you have been a great director and we’d like to present this to you.” 

 

Charlie took the box and opened it. “You guys.” she pulled out her graduation cap with the words ‘Best Director’ and everyone's signatures on it. “I thought I had lost it. Dean did you give it to them?” 

 

“Yeah, you like it?” 

 

She hugged him. “Yes, you guys are the best. Now y’all are going to go put on the best show.” 

 

-o-O-o- 

 

Cas walked down the hallway to head to the lobby one last time. The afternoon sun came in through the windows, making a glare across the floor. There wasn't as many people here today as last night, but it was decent for a last run. A few people came up to congratulate him or chat. He was talking with Donna when he noticed Dean waving from across the crowd. “Excuse me, it looks like Dean needs me.” 

 

Donna have him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. “Sure thing.” 

 

He walked through the crowd and saw Dean giving a blonde woman a piggyback ride. A taller man was signing to a brunette woman beside him. Two older women were standing side by side holding hands. Dean saw Cas and his face lit up. “Cas!” 

 

“Hello Dean.” 

 

“Let me introduce you. This monkey on my back is Jo.” 

 

“Hey, I am not a monkey,” said Jo.

 

“That’s Sam and his girlfriend Eileen.”

 

“Thank you for letting me borrow your script,” said Eileen. 

 

“No problem.  And that’s my mom Mary, and Ellen.” 

 

Mary let go of Ellen and pulled Cas into a hug. “Hi dear. Dean was telling me all kind of wonderful things about you.” 

 

“ _ Mom _ .” 

 

“Hey, if you didn't want her to embarrass you, you shouldn't have gotten so dewy eyed about him,” said Ellen. 

 

“I was not dewy eyed.” 

 

“What about heart eyed?” asked Eileen. 

 

“Yep, heart eyed,” said Sam.

 

“Thanks guys,” said Dean. 

 

“Hey! Dean. Cas. We've got to do strike,” said Anna. 

 

Jo slid down Dean’s back and on to the floor. “You're coming to dinner when you're done, right?” 

 

“As long as you're still around. Strike is going to take a couple hours.” 

 

“We’ll find something to do. Don’t worry, just text us when you’re done,” said Ellen. 

 

Mary squeezed Cas’s hand. “You’ll do good for him.” 

 

“ _ Mom _ .” 

 

“Go on, we’ll see you later.” 

 

Cas followed Dean towards the hallway entrance. When he caught up with him, he slipped his hand into his. Dean smiled and they opened the doors to the cacophony that was the end of the show’s run. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue 

 

_ Dear Castiel Novak,   _

 

_ It is with great honor for us to announce that you have been accepted into Kripke University’s chapter of Alpha Psi Omega Theater Honor Society. You have completed the following that has qualified you for this.  _

 

 

  * __Acted in one performance__



 

 

 

  * __Completed backstage/tech work in one performance__



 

 

 

  * __Acted/ completed backstage/tech work in an additional performance__



 

 

_ Your induction ceremony will take place May 2nd 2016 at 5:00 pm in 108 Thompson Hall. In preparation you will need to complete the following:  _

 

 

  * __A gift for our faculty sponsor. It must be homemade and none of the supplies can be bought. It can only be made with supplies you currently have in your house.__



 

 

 

  * __Memorize the Greek Alphabet__



 

 

 

  * __Memorize all National Alpha Psi Omega officers__



 

 

 

  * __Know the favorite colors of specific theater faculty members__



 

 

 

  * __Memorize 14 lines of Shakespeare__



 

 

 

  * __Be attired in formal black__



 

 

_ Following the induction will be a picnic down by the lake.  _

 

_ Break a leg!  _

 

Dean Winchester              Charlene Bradbury          Megan Masters          Anna Milton

 

 _President_                          _Vice President_                  _Secretary_                     _Business Manager_

 

-o-O-o-

 

_ May 2nd _

 

Cas straightened his collar and headed down the steps of Thompson. He spotted Benny in the lobby with his phone out. “Hello.” 

 

He looked up and smiled. “Hey Cas. Excited or nervous?” 

 

“Excited.” 

 

“That’s good. The other inductees are in Jody’s office. Y’all are supposed to wait in there.” 

 

“Thanks Benny.” He headed into Jody’s office and saw Hannah and Alfie sitting on the sofa and Dean at the vanity putting on a dark shade of red lipstick. He snuck up behind him and smiled. “I’m not sure if that’s your shade?” 

 

Dean turned around and grinned. “Really? I think it is stunning. You look good by the way.” 

 

“Thank you, you do too.” And Dean did. He was wearing the suit he had worn at the cast party and the lipstick  _ did _ look decent on him. “But why the lipstick?” 

 

“Surprise.” He capped it off and shoved it into his pocket. “I’ll see you soon.” 

  
Dean left and Cas sat down in the armchair, mumbling the Greek alphabet under his breath. Benny came in and pointed at Alfie. “You’re up kid.” He left and Hannah and Cas were alone. 

 

“Do you know what happens?” she asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

Cas looked over his Shakespeare lines. Hannah started to tap her foot. Benny came back. “Your turn darling.” Hannah left and then it was Cas. He pulled out his phone listened to the Greek alphabet song again. He recited the national officers. He committed to memory that Donna’s favorite color was green and that Jody’s was blue. 

 

Benny came back one more time. “You’re up brother.” He followed Benny out of Jody’s office and to the practice stage. They came in from stage right and while Benny disappeared into the audience, Cas was left in the wings. 

 

“Please stand at center stage,” said Dean. 

 

Cas stepped to center stage, the stage lights blinded his gaze, and the audience was completely blacked out. Alfie and Hannah stood just off stage on stage left. The only person he could see in the audience was Dr. Billie Berry directly across from him. 

 

“Please state your name and credentials to the committee.” 

 

“I am Castiel Novak. I played Perseus in  _ Medusa’s Tale _ . I did costuming for  _ The Merry Wives of Winsdor _ and I played Adam in  _ The Shape of Things. _ ” 

  
There was a pause. 

 

“You may now present your gift to our faculty sponsor Dr. Berry.” 

 

Cas stepped forward and handed Dr. Berry a plate. “These are honey cookies. They’re best with warm milk or tea.” 

 

She looked at them and then at Cas. “The gift is accepted.” 

 

“Thank you Dr. Berry.”

 

Cas stepped back into center stage. “Please recite the Greek alphabet.” 

 

He took a deep breath and tapped his foot to the beat of the song. “Alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon, zeta, eta, theta, iota, kappa, lambda, mu, nu, xi, omicron, pi, rho, sigma, tau, upsilon, phi, chi, psi, and omega too.” 

 

There was a pause. 

 

“Please recite your Shakespeare piece.” 

 

“ To be, or not to be--that is the question:/ Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer/ The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune/ Or to take arms against a sea of troubles/ And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep--/ No more--and by a sleep to say we end/ The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks/ That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation/ Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep--/ To sleep--perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub,/ For in that sleep of death what dreams may come/ When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,/ Must give us pause. There's the respect/ That makes calamity of so long life.” It wasn’t the entire soliloquy, but it was the required fourteen lines. 

 

There was a pause. 

 

“Hannah. Alfie. Please join Castiel in center stage.” 

 

His fellow inductees came back to the stage to stand at his right. From there the speaking parts were handed off between Dean, Charlie, Meg, and Anna as they went over the different parts of the constitution until finally they raised their right hands and recited the pledge. “You are now proud members of Kripke University’s chapter of the Alpha Psi Omega Theater Honor Society,” announced Dean. The house lights were flipped on to reveal all the current members of APO sitting in the audience. Dean, Charlie, Meg, and Anna came down the steps to the stage, all wearing lipstick. Dean came up to Cas and smiled. “Hey, you made it.” 

 

“I did.” 

 

Dean stood on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on his forehead. When he came back down Cas could see the lipstick smudged and no doubt left a mark on his forehead. “This  _ is _ a nice color. I’ll have to use it for next year’s induction.” 

 

Cas leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Why don’t you let me pick it instead?” 

 

“We should test them out first.” 

 

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

 

Charlie cleared her throat. “I hate to break up this adorable moment, but we have a tradition to carry on.” 

 

“Of course.” Dean reached down and squeezed Cas’s hand. He went on to Alfie next, giving him a large red lip mark right in the center of his forehead. Cas smiled softly. He couldn’t wait to be on the other side in the audience next year with Dean. 

 


End file.
